


Regalità naturale

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Royal Obligations, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: El rey Lugalbanda ofrece un gran baile de antifaces para celebrar los 20 años de su único hijo, el príncipe heredero Gilgamesh.





	1. Obligación real británica

Las noches de Britannia eran muy distintas de las de Babilonia. Mientras que en la isla europea los vientos corrían salvajemente con fuerza y la baja temperatura que caracterizaba a su clima descendía aún más al anochecer, en la ciudad junto al Éufrates apenas se sentía el caminar del viento y el calor abrumante que reinaba durante el día apenas disminuía tras la puesta de sol.

La ignorancia de estas diferencias había sido la causa de que Arturia hiciera una mala elección de atuendo, pues acostumbrada al frío, solía vestir con gruesas telas pesadas que conservaban mejor el calor y ahora, la chica rubia de diecinueve años, contemplaba agobiada su imagen frente al gran espejo de la habitación para invitados que le habían asignado.

En el reflejo se veía bella, esbelta y elegante, pero en la realidad la mujer de carne y hueso se sentía sofocada. El vestido de fiesta confeccionado de terciopelo azul marino con escote rectangular y mangas largas se abrazaba a su delicada figura de curvas suaves hasta la cadera y luego caía rectamente hasta el suelo. Como idea, aquel vestido era encantador y apropiado para asistir al evento al que había sido invitada, pero en la práctica Arturia estaba acalorada, podía sentir su espalda y las zonas debajo de la unión de sus hombros y brazos calientes, con lo cual estaba segura de que pronto comenzaría a sudar y para colmo de su desgracia, el evento se trataba de un baile de antifaces donde portar dicho accesorio para mantener oculta su identidad era obligatorio.

De pronto un sonido la alertó, era la tercera vez que la sirvienta del palacio, que esperaba afuera de la habitación para guiarla al gran salón, tocaba la puerta recordándole lo tarde que era y que la fiesta ya había comenzado. Arturia tomó el antifaz que iba a juego con su vestido y se lo colocó mirando su reflejo. El color de la máscara contrastaba con el de sus ojos, verde y azul se unían como el cielo y las amplias praderas de su nación. El recuerdo de su país casi logró hacerla sonreír, pero la inmediata picazón que sintió en los pómulos y la sensación de calor concentrándose en su rostro a causa del antifaz arruinó el feliz momento.

Resistiendo firmemente las ganas de frotarse la cara con las manos, la joven suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir, en una rutina que tenía ensayada y perfeccionada, enderezó su espalda, movió sus hombros hacia atrás sacando el pecho y levantó el rostro con orgullo mientras mentalmente se concentraba en mantener el porte, la actitud y los modales correctos en todo momento.

Afuera se encontró con una mujer castaña de ojos oscuros y brillantes que hizo una reverencia ante ella, luego le pidió cortésmente que la siguiera y se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar. La rubia contempló el sencillo vestido de seda blanca que llevaba puesto su guía y la envidió un poco al pensar que con una prenda como esa, la mujer delante de ella seguramente no tenía calor.

Fue curioso que a pesar de que la fiesta ya había comenzado y de las veces que la había apresurado, la castaña que servía como guía caminaba a un elegante paso lento, lo cual le permitió a Arturia perderse un poco en sus pensamientos.

A petición de su padre, el rey de Britannia, ella había asistido a este país de arena y sol con el propósito de felicitar a su alteza, el príncipe Gilgamesh de Uruk por su cumpleaños número veinte. No lo conocía en persona, ni siquiera en pinturas o retratos, pero se decía que el hijo único de los reyes Ninsun y Lugalbanda, estaba dotado de una belleza física capaz de encandilar a muchachos y a doncellas por igual y que poseía una agilidad mental sin comparación, digna de genuino reconocimiento. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus amables cualidades, la mayor fama de la que gozaba el futuro rey de Babilonia era la de ser un hombre caprichoso, prepotente, orgulloso y bastante arrogante.

Para Arturia una persona así no era más que despreciable, por eso le pesaba pensar que su padre debía estar muy desesperado o muy decepcionado de ella como para haberla hecho venir a esta fiesta; porque la rubia era conocida por su perspicaz inteligencia y ella entendía bien lo que en realidad era esta festividad.

No sólo se trataba de festejar el cumpleaños del heredero de Babilonia, esto era una exhibición a la que los reyes de distintas naciones que, ansiosos por contar con el favor del rico país entre el desierto, mandarían a sus hijas casaderas con sus mejores galas y obsequios para agasajar al joven príncipe quien pronto debería pensar en comprometerse. Prácticamente era un juego en el que la próspera Babilonia era el premio en el centro de la mesa y los ambiciosos reyes eran los jugadores que empezaban a mostrar sus cartas. Inclusive aquellos gobernantes que no tenían hijas o éstas eran demasiado pequeñas para casarse, enviarían a sus hijos varones para que intentarán a como diera lugar resaltar entre los demás y caerle bien al arrogante príncipe con el que podrían formar alianzas en el futuro.

La princesa de Britannia interrumpió sus pensamientos y sus pasos cuando la sirvienta se detuvo ante una gran entrada en forma de arco, acto seguido se volteó a mirarla e hizo una reverencia para después hacerse a un lado indicándole que pasará, le deseó una bonita noche y esperó a que entrase para retirarse.

A los pocos minutos de estar en el gran salón, la rubia sintió aún más calor debido a las grandes antorchas y lámparas de aceite que iluminaban la estancia. Resopló y mientras observaba la fiesta, sacó un pequeño pañuelo que llevaba oculto en una de sus mangas y con discreción se limpió el sudor que poco a poco se había acumulado en su nuca.

El salón era inmenso y contaba con varias entradas en forma de arco con lujosos acabados en oro macizo, iguales a por donde ella había entrado, en las paredes podían distinguirse detallados relieves de leones y en los rincones descansaban hermosas esculturas de otros animales. Al fondo, en el centro, sentados en sus tronos desde donde observaban el festejo con una sutil sonrisa, se adivinaban los reyes de Babilonia ataviados de exquisitos trajes, piedras preciosas y los que seguramente eran los antifaces más llamativos, brillantes y extravagantes de toda la celebración.

Arturia miró a los monarcas sólo un poco antes de que una mesa larga y rectangular llena de comida de todo tipo y prácticamente vacía de comensales capturará su atención y por un breve momento pensó en ir a probar aquellos alimentos que tenían tan buena pinta, pero al instante se reprendió a sí misma por su debilidad. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, ella debía presentarse ante el príncipe, reverenciarlo y felicitarlo como era debido.

No era de extrañar que casi no hubiera gente en la mesa de comida ni bailando o charlando, pues casi todos los asistentes estaban concentrados alrededor de un solo punto en otro extremo del salón. E intuyendo que seguramente en el centro de esa multitud estaba el joven del cumpleaños, Arturia se dirigió allí pensando que felicitarlo no le llevaría mucho tiempo.

Mas al contrario de sus expectativas, la rubia no pudo acercarse ni un poco. Hombres y mujeres llevando hermosos trajes coloridos y llamativos antifaces, rodeaban al futuro rey en filas cerradas y los que estaban hasta atrás se propinaban codazos, manotazos e inclusive se empujaban con tal de acercarse al centro. La princesa británica no estaba dispuesta a participar de ese terrible espectáculo, así que retrocedió unos pasos y se puso de puntillas para al menos intentar satisfacer a su curiosidad y darle una rápida mirada al famoso príncipe y al seguramente lujoso atuendo que traería puesto. Pero con su baja estatura apenas logró ver unos mechones rubios más allá y por encima de las cabezas de los invitados que luchaban por acercarse a él.

Aunque se sentía frustrada se quedó ahí quieta, pues pese a no haber tenido éxito en su intento por mirar al príncipe, se percató de que la conversación del centro se escuchaba hasta donde ella estaba, así que para satisfacer a su latente curiosidad agudizó su oído y puso atención.

-Oh querido príncipe, mis felicitaciones por un año más de vida, por cierto ¿ha notado el hermoso collar de rubíes que estoy usando?- La voz era aguda y presuntuosa. –Lo elegí porque es bien sabido que su color favorito es el rojo- Arturia esperaba escuchar la contestación por parte del futuro rey, pero en su lugar otra voz femenina, esta vez más madura y seductora tomó rápidamente la palabra.

-Oh querido príncipe, si le gusta el rojo ¿qué opina de mi vestido?- Fue mandado a hacer especialmente para que yo lo usara en su cumpleaños- Arturia volvió a esperar, pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

-Oh querido príncipe, dicen que su bebida favorita es el vino, así que como obsequio para usted, mi familia ha traído varios barriles con la mejor reserva de mi patria para que pueda brindar hoy en su fiesta, o quizá quiera almacenarlo para alguna importante celebración futura- Esta nueva voz denotaba sugerencia y descaradas dobles intenciones.

La princesa del pesado vestido azul volvió a sentir su nuca e incluso ahora su frente sudorosas, así que rendida, resopló y buscando refrescarse un poco del acalorado ambiente de la fiesta, se encaminó a una de las puertas en forma de arco que parecía dar a algún sitio al aire libre. Salió y contempló el oscuro cielo vacío de nubes, pero lleno de diminutos destellos que brillaban sin descanso y sin caer de las alturas a las que estaban fijados.

Suspiró relajada disfrutando de la apenas perceptible brisa nocturna de Babilonia, a sus pies vio un camino de piedra y animada pensó en caminar un poco para despejarse, después de todo ahora mismo, el príncipe estaba ocupado, quizá más tarde habría más calma en la fiesta y ella podría acercarse a él para mostrar sus respetos y por fin zanjar la petición de su padre.

No había ido muy lejos cuando escuchó un sonido peculiar que capturó su atención de inmediato. Era un ruido de movimiento, de fluidez y goteo, de frescura y humedad, en algún lugar cercano había agua y la rubia guiada por el agradable sonido se movió en busca del origen, esperando encontrar algún riachuelo artificial o canaleta que seguramente alimentaba al palacio del vital líquido, pero en cambio lo que encontró la dejó maravillada.

Se quitó el antifaz para vislumbrar mejor aquella imagen ante ella. Había un oasis en el palacio de piedra, Arturia no concebía en su mente que este extraño jardín fuera natural, seguramente había sido mandado a construir por los reyes, pero de cualquier forma era precioso, en el centro, en medio de toda la vegetación había una especie de zanja circular bastante amplia y llena de agua clara que simulaba ser una pequeña laguna en la que se reflejaba el hermoso cielo estrellado. La joven se arrodilló para sentarse en la orilla del cuerpo de agua y sumergió una mano sintiendo el refrescante líquido frío, después palpó su nuca, mejillas y frente con su mano húmeda, calmando la sofocante sensación de calor que aún le causaba su vestimenta.

Al sentirse un poco fresca y aliviada, una idea traviesa cruzó su mente haciéndola sonreír. Rápidamente se quitó las zapatillas y aprovechando que no se había puesto medias ni fondo con el pretexto de que eso hubiera aumentado su malestar, miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera mirando furtivamente y se subió el vestido hasta los muslos para sentarse en una posición diferente que le permitiera meter las piernas en la laguna.

La rubia suspiró mientras movía el agua con sus pies, esa sensación le resultaba familiarmente agradable, haciéndole recordar los escasos días calurosos de los veranos de Britannia, en los que se escapaba del castillo para buscar algún lago en el cual refrescarse y luego recostarse sobre la hierba para mirar el cielo.

La euforia provocada por su feliz recuerdo la inspiró a recargarse en sus manos y mirar con detenimiento la vegetación a su alrededor. Lo que más llamó su atención fueron las plantas de grandes hojas anchas, pues según sus lecturas, especies con ese tipo de hoja sólo podrían encontrarse en sitios bastos de flora como selvas o junglas, donde las plantas tenían que competir por la escasa luz solar, que se filtraba a través de las altas e inmensas copas de los árboles; pero Babilonia era un desierto, lo normal –pensaba la joven- sería que abundaran las especies de hojas pequeñas y espinosas. Era asombrosa la elección de plantas que habían hecho al construir este lugar y más asombroso era el hecho de que a pesar de que no estaban en su hábitat ideal, las plantas estaban verdes, grandes y llenas de vitalidad.

Mientras seguía moviendo el agua con sus piernas, Arturia contempló la idea de no regresar a la fiesta, quedarse un rato más en el precioso jardín y luego simplemente regresar a su habitación a dormir lo suficiente para emprender el regreso a Britannia al día siguiente. De todos modos no estaba muy segura de lo que le hubiera dicho al famoso príncipe arrogante. Entonces sintiéndose divertida se enderezó poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo y empezó a idear posibles opciones en voz alta.

-Quizá algo como... Oh querido príncipe hahahaha- Rió por su imitación de las otras princesas y luego siguió. –Mi padre me ha obligado a venir a su fiesta de cumpleaños- Su risa se esfumó al decir esto y se puso seria. –Porque no confía en que yo sola pueda dirigir bien a mi nación- La voz de la joven princesa se quebró y se encorvó mientras calientes lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo en sus muslos desnudos hasta perderse en el agua fría de la laguna.

Había tenido ganas de llorar en varias ocasiones recientes, como cuando su padre le dio el aviso de la celebración en Babilonia a la que tendría que asistir, también cuando puso un pie por primera vez en la ciudad en medio del desierto, cayendo en cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de su amada Britannia y esa misma tarde al ver su imagen ante el espejo, enfundada en el vestido azul y antes de colocarse el antifaz. Pero en todo ese tiempo se había contenido, estaba tan acostumbrada a reprimir sus emociones, con el propósito de lucir siempre perfecta ante los ojos de su pueblo, que ya no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, seguramente era un recuerdo perdido en algún lejano momento de su infancia.

No obstante estando en Babilonia, en aquel curioso jardín, sus lágrimas fluyeron libremente sin restricciones empapando su rostro. Quizá la razón fuera que al estar lejos de su país en donde era conocida, admirada y observada, al fin sintiera la libertad suficiente para mostrar algo que no fuera perfección, o quizá el lugar no tenía nada que ver y simplemente había alcanzado el límite de lo que era capaz de reprimirse.

Pero al final la razón no importaba, nada le importaba en ese momento a la princesa, sólo quería llorar buscando alivio. Internamente maldecía a los consejeros reales que le habían llenado la cabeza a su padre con nombres de potenciales esposos para ella; maldecía a su padre por haberlos escuchado y darles la razón; a su madre por no objetar nada y a ella misma por no saber qué hacer para cambiar su situación. Mientras lloraba sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y su respiración se volvió desigual haciéndola jalar aire por la boca y continuó así hasta que una presencia la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿No disfrutas la fiesta?- La voz masculina la asustó y volteó sobresaltada levantando el rostro hacia la izquierda mirando al recién llegado. Era un hombre rubio, alto y delgado, vestido con pantalón de fina seda blanca con un manto negro lleno de preciosos decorados dorados atado a su cintura y llegándole a las rodillas. En sus hombros llevaba un fino sobretodo largo y abierto con mangas anchas de color rojo que compartía los mismos adornos que el manto negro y que le cubría hasta las espinillas. También llevaba puestos llamativos brazaletes de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes y esmeraldas, además de collares que parecían bastante pesados.

Arturia pensó que seguramente era el príncipe de algún país que no había dudado en derrochar una fortuna sólo para costear un lujoso atuendo para impresionar al futuro rey de Babilonia y éste quizá ni siquiera lo notaría. Tal idea la hizo sentirse irritada, pero entonces se concentró en el antifaz que era precioso, cubriendo desde la nariz hasta su frente era la careta de un león rojo con melena dorada y en los ojos tenía unas redecillas que ocultaban su color y forma. La rubia de pronto recordó donde estaba, que no traía puesto su antifaz y que aún tenía la cara mojada por sus lágrimas así que se volteó escondiendo su rostro sólo para darse cuenta de la desnudez de sus piernas.

-¡No me mire!- Espetó la joven mientras salía del agua.

Esperaba que aquel hombre se fuera, pero éste se quedó ahí y se volteó en tanto ella se ponía presentable. Apurada, se levantó y secó sus pies con lo más bajo de la falda de terciopelo para ponerse las zapatillas. Con su pañuelo se secó un poco el rostro y estaba pensando sí debía ponerse el antifaz cuando el hombre la llamó.

-¿Ya puedo ver?- Preguntó calmado. La princesa suspiró y optó por no ponerse el antifaz. –Si-

Al escuchar su respuesta el rubio se giró de vuelta. -¿Y bien? No contestaste a mi pregunta- Se quejó con tono de reproche.

Arturia alzó una ceja tratando de recordar lo que le había preguntado este hombre y cuando la reciente memoria vino a su cabeza, dudó un poco sobre su respuesta. Sí contestaba que no disfrutaba de la fiesta, eso explicaría el porque ella estaba afuera del gran salón, sin embargo su identidad estaba expuesta y aunque ella no tuviera idea de quien era esta persona, no podía confiar en que él no la conociera a ella, podría ser un amigo del príncipe Gilgamesh o alguien cercano a los reyes de Babilonia y decir que no disfrutaba de la celebración sería visto como una grosería por parte de Britannia. En cambio, sí contestaba que la fiesta era de su agrado entonces tendría que explicar que hacía afuera del palacio y realmente no sabría justificar sus acciones sin mencionar al caluroso clima de Mesopotamia, lo cual también podría ser tomado como una ofensa.

Los consejeros reales de su padre le habían advertido que la gente de Babilonia era bastante orgullosa y que debía tener cuidado con quien hablaba, inclusive si eran extranjeros, pues el país entre el desierto tenía bastantes alianzas con otros países y cualquier indiscreción tarde o temprano llegaría a oídos de los reyes.

Considerando sus opciones la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros, esperando que el hombre con la careta de león perdiera el interés en ella y la dejará sola, pero éste permaneció en su lugar y se dispuso a hablar. -No está nada mal, la comida y el vino son excelentes- Dijo con calma.

Arturia se sintió frustrada y decidió arriesgarse a ser sincera. –Yo no quería venir- Hizo un pausa evaluando la reacción del rubio pero no podía ver sus ojos y su boca no se movió ni un poco, así que se explicó. –Mi padre me ha mandado para que el príncipe me consideré como posible esposa, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero- La rubia aguardó mientras el hombre se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Tan malo es el príncipe Gilgamesh?- Preguntó con neutralidad causando un ligero estremecimiento en la joven.

-No lo sé, no lo conozco, ni siquiera sé cómo es su rostro- Arturia se obligó a permanecer serena. –Pero no me interesa el matrimonio, el príncipe elegirá a cualquier chica bonita y seguro será feliz, pero yo soy la única heredera a la corona de mi país, yo aspiro a gobernar, voy a ser rey- Su voz se alzó con determinación y continuó. –Mi padre me dio la mejor educación y entrenamiento como caballero y yo me ilusione con la idea de que me dejaría reinar cuando él ya no estuviera o abdicará a mi favor- De repente su ánimo descendió considerablemente. –Pero entonces me hizo venir aquí y quizá me hará ir a otros bailes, a conocer a otros príncipes hasta que alguno me tome como esposa- La rubia se sintió perturbada, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese instante que precisamente, eso era lo que le esperaba después de esta noche, esa sería su vida a partir de ahora, dejar las cabalgatas y el entrenamiento con la espada para ponerse finos vestidos y asistir a banquetes y bailes lejos de Britannia.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el león rojo había dado un paso hacia ella. -¿Y sí nadie te toma como esposa?- Lo escuchó preguntar con voz curiosa.

La princesa arrugó el ceño pensando en su respuesta, ella no había considerado esa posibilidad, sí se casaba al menos sería reina de Britannia y podría intentar dar su opinión a su esposo en los asuntos del reino. Pero sí no se casaba ¿entonces qué pasaría con la corona? Si el pueblo no la aceptaba por su género, entonces impondrían un nuevo rey  _-¿Y si ese nuevo rey no amaba a Britannia y a su gente? ¿Y sí resultaba ser un rey tirano o un corrupto?-_

Arturia sintió las lágrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos y agachó el rostro escondiéndolo entre sus manos. –No lo sé- Logró decir antes de que el llanto la venciera.

Nunca se había sentido tan decepcionada de sí misma como esta noche, no sólo había rotó a llorar demostrando su debilidad, sino que ahora mismo estaba llorando sin lograr contenerse frente a un extraño que podría meterla en problemas. Arturia se sintió por primera vez indigna de gobernar.

De repente había dos manos posándose en sus hombros y consternada alzó rápidamente la vista encontrándose más de cerca con la careta de león. Era bellísimo y de un rojo tan intenso y tan cálido como los rubíes de los collares que colgaban de su largo cuello.

El rubio pareció posar sus ojos fijamente en ella, pero debido a que estaban ocultos, no podía estar segura. –Si pretendes ser un rey no puedes permitirte llorar como una princesa- Le dijo con seriedad.

Al momento, Arturia paró de llorar y por unos instantes se preguntó la identidad del hombre, pero fue inútil, lo único que podía ver de él a detalle eran sus finos labios y estaba realmente segura de no haberlo visto nunca antes, así que se concentró en sus palabras y sonrió ligeramente.

-Voy a ser el mejor rey de la historia- Expresó con determinación.

De inmediato, el rubio quitó sus manos de los hombros de la chica y rompió a reír sonoramente causando el enfado de la princesa. -¡Cállate!- Gritó y el hombre se calmó un poco.

-Sólo uno puede ser el mejor rey de la historia y ese seré yo- Dijo el rubio con elegante arrogancia.

Arturia sonrió divertida por la actitud del hombre, era peculiar ver a alguien tan seguro de su persona, en definitiva a ella le hubiera gustado tener esa confianza en sí misma, no obstante tanta vanidad tampoco era provechosa, así que se dirigió a él. –Bueno, pues eso está por verse- Lo retó y caminó pasándolo de largo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el rubio.

-A comer algo y luego a dormir- Contestó ella en voz alta sin detenerse.

-¿Ya felicitaste al príncipe?- Cuestionó el hombre alzando la voz.

-No importa, seguro que ya eligió prometida y de todos modos no me interesa lo que haga, ya que yo voy a ser rey- La rubia se sintió animada y apresuró su paso de vuelta al salón.

El extraño sin embargo, se quedó ahí mirando a la joven alejarse, sonrió y se quitó el antifaz. –Interesante, eres interesante Arturia Pendragon-


	2. Obligación real babilónica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use dos referencias históricas y las cambié ligeramente. Una es Georgiana Cavendish, Duquesa de Devonshire y la otra María Dagmar de Dinamarca.

Babilonia era el país en el desierto al lado del Éufrates con mayor desarrollo hasta ahora. Famoso por sus riquezas, su abundante oro, piedras preciosas y una excelente agricultura, era un reino próspero en el que la gente vivía feliz bajo el gobierno del rey Lugalbanda.

Pero a pesar de que eran tiempos de paz, armonía y tranquilidad, para la reina Rimat-Ninsun esto no era otra cosa mas, que la calma previa a la devastación. Nacida como una divinidad, la reina era una mujer preciosa de suave piel lechosa, hermosa figura, largo cabello lacio del color del sol a media tarde y brillantes ojos color granate. El don de la belleza que poseía era innegable, pero también había sido dotada del sentimiento de la premonición, el cual le hacía temer que la caída de Babilonia llegaría pronto.

Para calmar la preocupación, que día a día la atormentaba, la reina acudió al oráculo para recibir consejo divino, pero lo que la sacerdotisa le dijo no logró aliviarla, sino que al contrario, la angustió aún más.

*****

_"La destrucción de Babilonia no será causada por otro más que por el futuro rey de dorado cabello y ojos de rubíes, si no logra apaciguar la arrogancia con la que ofende a las otras divinidades, hijo de diosa y mortal se condenará a sí mismo y a su propio país"_

*****

Después de su visita al oráculo Ninsun se mantuvo bastante callada, por días no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que le deparaba a su reino y caminaba inquieta de un lado a otro tratando de idear alguna solución. 

No obstante, su esposo que la había estado observando todo el tiempo, se percató de que algo le preocupaba a la mujer, así que una tarde, asegurándose de que estuvieran solos, se acercó a la diosa dispuesto a compartir su angustia.

-Ha estado muy seria estos últimos días mi señora ¿Hay algo que la esté inquietando?- Le preguntó después de reverenciarla.

La diosa miró a su esposo, el humano rey de los pastores Lugalbanda, el mortal del que se había enamorado y por el que ahora vivía como humana a su lado y no tuvo ningún reparo en desahogar su pena con él, revelándole la respuesta que había obtenido del oráculo.

El rey escuchó con atención y cuando la reina terminó, dejó salir un suspiró. –Nos tocó un hijo difícil ¿No es así?- Su voz tenía cierto aire de humor en un gentil intento de tranquiliza a su esposa. –Hablaré con él- Anunció.

Pero la rubia no se relajó. –Ya hemos hablado con él muchas veces y no cambia- Rememoró frustrada.

-Está por cumplir veinte años, se comporta así porque aún es joven y no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, pero estoy seguro de que madurará- Lugalbalda se mantuvo optimista pero Ninsun no compartió su sentir.

-¿Y sí no?- Preguntó la diosa de dorada cabellera. –Los dioses lo castigarán y no sólo a él, también al reino- Respondió a su propia cuestión.

-Pero... El rey que iba a seguir intercediendo por su hijo fue interrumpido. -Lugalbanda eres demasiado blando- La mujer de ojos borgoña le dedicó una ligera sonrisa antes de acercarse a él y besarlo.

Después del contacto la reina tomó asiento en una silla cerca de la ventana. –Necesitamos hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que los dioses pierdan la paciencia- Dijo antes de suspirar pesadamente, luego masajeó con sus dedos índice y medio delicadamente sus sienes, hasta que por fin la resolución llegó a ella. –Sí está por cumplir veinte ¿No deberíamos pensar en comprometerlo?- Preguntó volteándose a mirar a Lugalbanda. –Babilonia necesitará un nuevo heredero cuando tú... La mujer detuvo abruptamente sus palabras. -...Bueno cuando él sea el rey- Dijo desviando la mirada, esperando no haber sido muy ruda, a veces olvidaba que los humanos podían ser realmente sensibles en cuanto al tema de la muerte.

El rey de Babilonia entendió sus palabras y sonrió con gentileza. –Pensaba que al tenerte como madre, Gilgamesh sería inmortal-

Ninsun negó con la cabeza. –Aunque tenga una parte divina, nuestro hijo es un tercio mortal, morirá en su momento como cualquier humano- Dijo con naturalidad.

-Entonces ¿Crees que una esposa logrará apaciguarlo?- Preguntó Lugalbanda considerando la idea de la reina.

-Todo dependerá de la mujer, Gilgamesh es apuesto y un excelente partido, muchos reyes ya lo tienen en la mira para que se case con alguna de sus hijas- La rubia recordó las muchas cartas, que habían recibido en los recientes años de varios gobernantes, planteando la posibilidad de una alianza con Babilonia por medio del matrimonio entre sus herederos. –Lo dejaremos escoger a la mujer que él consideré adecuada y luego la educaré para que sea capaz de doblegarlo- Dijo con determinación.

A Lugalbanda no le convencía del todo el plan de la reina, pero al no tener una mejor idea decidió apoyarla, después de todo, nadie sabía mejor que él, lo mucho que la diosa Rimat-Ninsun había cambiado después de casarse. –Sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo querida- Le dijo al acercarse a ella por detrás para posar sus manos en sus hombros y mirar juntos el paisaje de su reino a través de la ventana.

Pocos días después de la importante conversación entre los reyes de Babilonia, acerca del futuro del príncipe, Ninsun sentada en su trono junto a su esposo, mandó a llamar a su hijo quien acudió a ella dos horas después de su llamado.

-Me llamaste madre- Dijo alzando la voz mientras entraba al gran salón de audiencias sin saludarla ni a ella ni a su padre.

La reina aunque enojada por la espera, optó por no mostrarle a su hijo ningún signo de molestia. -Hijo mío, se acerca tu cumpleaños- La voz de la mujer era sugerente y sonrió antes de comunicarle sus planes. –Así que tu padre y yo hemos acordado celebrarte con un baile de antifaces- Su joven hijo hizo ademán de tomar la palabra pero ella no lo consintió, tendría que esperar a que ella terminará de hablar. –En donde esperamos que elijas una prometida- Dijo aún sonriente como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

El príncipe la miró fijamente. –No comparto tus objetivos madre, así que deberías olvidar esa idea tuya- Expresó directamente lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, la reina no se inmutó con esa respuesta, por supuesto que no esperaba que él aceptará de buenas a primeras. –Tu padre y yo creemos que estás en buena edad para comprometerte, tienes que pensar en tus obligaciones y responsabilidades Gilgamesh, no sólo en los lujos y privilegios a los que hasta ahora has tenido acceso- La voz de la rubia fue cada vez más determinada. –Serás rey de Babilonia y como tal debes preocuparte por el pueblo y dar un heredero que continué con las obligaciones reales cuando llegues a faltar, por eso no pienso ceder ni un poco en este asunto ¿Entiendes?- La mujer lo miró sin pestañear añadiéndole seriedad al asunto.

El joven hombre frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto, detestaba que le recordaran que una parte de él era humana. Además encontraba realmente absurdo el plan que se le estaba imponiendo. –Entonces madre ¿Cómo se supone que elija una prometida en un baile de antifaces donde nadie va a saber quién es quién?- El rubio no escatimó en usar un tono de voz que dejará saber lo ridículo que le parecía el asunto.

No obstante, Ninsun se mostró complacida. –Me alegra que te estés haciendo a la idea- La mujer entrelazó sus dedos juntando sus manos. –Tú sabrás la identidad de todos, hijo mío, mandaré a recopilar información de los invitados, así que antes del baile ya sabrás sus nombres, gustos y pasatiempos. Una vez que hables con ellos durante la fiesta, será fácil que los reconozcas, aunque lleven un antifaz puesto- Al terminar de explicarse sonrió satisfecha.

Pero el príncipe alzó una ceja y se dirigió firmemente a la reina. -¿En serio esperas que elija a alguna mestiza cómo esposa?- Él sabía que como futuro rey tenía responsabilidades, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su modo, que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a los deseos de su madre sin antes darle pleito.

-¿Es el linaje lo qué te preocupa? Sí es así, puedes casarte con una diosa- La reina que ya sabía la opinión de su hijo respecto a esto, aprovechó para cobrarse las dos horas que los había hecho esperar. –Ishtar estaba bastante interesada en ti si no mal recuerdo- Comentó sardónicamente y esperó. La expresión de su hijo fue impagable y trató de guardarla en su mente.

El rubio frunció el ceño profundamente enfadado, sólo Ninsun podía decir semejante tontería sin lidiar con las consecuencias de haberlo molestado. Ya bastante fastidiado pensó que si su madre quería que se casará, entonces lo haría, cualquier princesa daría la mitad de su reino e incluso más con tal de ser la próxima reina de Babilonia, pero no se lo pondría fácil, quien lo quisiera como esposo iba a tener que servirlo como él se merecía y sí no se ajustaba a sus gustos, haría pagar a la pobre ilusa.

Con una sonrisa sospechosa, el hombre miró a la reina. –Haré lo que me pides madre, pero cuida bien a quien invitas, no quiero princesas bobas que no saben hablar de otra cosa más que de vestidos y accesorios- Una nota de desprecio estuvo presente en su voz y luego una de advertencia. –Si quieres que elija a alguien seriamente, más te vale que invites a quien sea capaz de entretenerme- El rubio sonrió con satisfacción, el asunto de su prometida acabaría mal porque él así lo dispondría, pero nadie tendría la verdadera culpa más que Ninsun.

Los ojos de madre e hijo se encontraron retadoramente, rojo con rojo, granate contra rubí, fuego con fuego, no parpadearon ni un segundo, hasta que el rey tosió un poco antes de dirigirse a su esposa. –Querida ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con los preparativos de la fiesta?- Expresó con suavidad.

Ninsun quitó la mirada de su hijo, entendiendo las intenciones de calmarla de Lugalbanda y optó por terminar la conversación. –Me parece bien, apenas tendré tiempo de que todo quede como lo deseo- Sonrió y volvió a dirigirse al príncipe. –Puedes retirarte cariño, en unos días te enviaré la lista de invitados- Dijo despidiéndolo con un movimiento de mano, pero antes de irse, Gilgamesh le dio un rápido vistazo al hombre que había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

En su infancia, Lugalbanda y él habían sido muy cercanos, solían conversar mucho cuando iban juntos a mirar el pueblo, las tierras de cultivo y el Éufrates. Sin embargo unos años más tarde las cosas cambiaron. El príncipe se hizo consciente de su parte mortal, la que obviamente había heredado de su padre y desde aquel entonces se habían distanciado. El joven poco a poco empezó a rechazar a Lugalbanda, poniendo cualquier pretexto para ya no pasar tiempo con él y el rey simplemente se resignó ante el desprecio de su hijo.

Pero Gilgamesh no lo despreciaba. Sí bien era cierto, que el rubio se distinguía por menospreciar a los humanos, considerándolos inferiores a él, su padre era la única excepción. A veces quería que las cosas entre ellos regresaran a como habían sido antes, pero había pasado tanto tiempo ya, que ahora simplemente no sabía cómo acercarse a él. Tras esos pensamientos el futuro rey se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Ninsun cumplió su palabra y apenas una semana después de haber hablado con su hijo sobre la fiesta, mandó a una sirvienta para que le leyera al príncipe, la información recopilada sobre los invitados. Sentada en el suelo en medio de dos altas pilas de tablillas, la mujer de cabello castaño ya llevaba varias horas leyendo para el rubio.

-La princesa Georgiana Devon de 18 años, tiene un hermano mayor que heredará el trono de Cedrella. Ella adora la música, sabe tocar el arpa y le encantan los grandes bailes y reuniones. También gusta de usar vestidos con muchos detalles, hacerse peinados extravagantes y ponerse sombrero, por lo que cada día estrena por lo menos tres modelos diferentes de este accesorio. No le gusta beber licor, ni que el sol toque su piel, siempre usa guantes y odia que la gente hable rápido- Leyó la mujer con un tono de voz mecánico que delataba su cansancio.

-¿Odia el sol? Fuhahaha ella sí que sería una perfecta reina para Babilonia- Rió el príncipe y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. –Siguiente- Ordenó.

La sirvienta asintió. –La princesa Dagmar de Cydonia tiene 20 años, es la tercera de cinco hermanos varones, por lo que sus posibilidades de heredar el trono son nulas. Sabe cocinar y bordar, le gustan los días de lluvia, la noche, el día, el frío y el calor. Odia la violencia, la guerra, las plantas y los animales a excepción de los caballos. Prefiere los lugares cerrados pero no soporta el desorden.

El rubio suspiró exasperado, parecía que su madre había hecho lo contrario de lo que él le había indicado. Las tablillas estaban llenas de datos inútiles que lo estaban aburriendo de sobremanera, todas las princesas eran más o menos lo mismo, sosas, bobas, materialistas sin nada que llamará su atención. Ya podía imaginarse lo terriblemente tedioso que iba a resultar la fiesta que organizaba la reina.

-Siguiente- Ordenó ansiosamente esperando que la sirvienta al fin terminará de leer las tablillas que faltaban.

La castaña volvió a asentir. –La princesa Arturia Pendragon de 19 años, es la hija única de los reyes de Britannia. Su situación con respecto a heredar el trono no ha sido definida. Le gusta la lectura, práctica la equitación y el combate con espada-

Gilgamesh alzó una ceja, el manejo de un arma no era una actividad nada común para una doncella, así que ligeramente interesado, le ordenó seguir leyendo a la sirvienta que se había quedado callada.

-La princesa Corina de... Empezó la castaña, pero fue interrumpida. –Espera, vuelve a leer la anterior- Pidió el rubio.

La sirvienta cumplió con la petición y esperó algún comentario del príncipe quien dobló las cejas irritado. -¿Eso es todo lo que dice?- Cuestionó molesto. -¿Por qué hay tanta información de las otras princesas y de ésta no?- Su voz se alzó a través de la habitación.

-No lo sé su alteza- La castaña se disculpó y agachó la cabeza con miedo.

El hombre rodó los ojos ante el gesto de temor de la mujer. –Dame la tablilla- Ordenó y estiró el brazo.

La castaña se apresuró a cumplir la orden del hijo del rey. -¿Quiere que siga leyendo su majestad?- Preguntó una vez que había regresado a su sitio.

Gilgamesh miró la pila de tablillas que aún faltaban por leer y resopló. –No, retírate y dile a mi madre que ya has terminado- Dijo y la despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Cuando la sirvienta se fue, el futuro rey releyó la tablilla en su mano y sonrió. –Arturia Pendragon, eres la esperanza de entretención para la noche de mi fiesta, más te vale no decepcionarme- Su voz fue suave y volvió a releer las pocas líneas escritas en la piedra mientras terminaba su vino.

El gran día había llegado más rápido de lo que Gilgamesh había esperado, luego de un largo baño con aguas perfumadas se atavió con las finas prendas mandadas a hacer exclusivamente para él y se colocó el extravagante antifaz de león rojo que había sido regalo de sus padres.

Se dirigió al gran salón. Al fondo, de pie frente a sus respectivos tronos, los reyes le dieron la bienvenida provocando que de inmediato todo quedara en silencio. Luego con paso elegante caminó hacia otro extremo en donde habían colocado su trono y se sentó listo para escuchar las felicitaciones de todos los invitados que poco a poco iban acercándose a él.

Después de un rato, el príncipe sintió hartazgo puro, al parecer a él también lo habían investigado, pues lo único que sabían decir los chuchos a su alrededor eran cosas relacionadas con su gusto por el color rojo y el vino. Cada princesa se comportaba con coquetería demasiada falsa y vulgar, hablaban quitándose el turno las unas a las otras, en un espectáculo que aunque al principio había encontrado entretenido, puesto que era adecuado que los mestizos pelearán por su atención, después de un rato se volvió exasperante.

Todo lo que veía eran personas enmascaradas con grandes sonrisas falsas que contrastaban con el temblor de sus piernas, uno o dos mestizos así le causarían risa y los soportaría, pero ver a tantos miserables cobardes que estaban ahí obligados por sus padres, para intentar congraciarse con él, era patético y deprimente.

Había esperado con ansias a la tal Arturia, pero ya casi había escuchado a todos los invitados y ninguno encajaba con lo que decía su tablilla. Decepcionado pensó que quizá ella había adoptado otra personalidad, presentándose atrevida y embustera como el resto de las princesas con tal de llamar su atención y entonces en un acto impulsivo, se levantó de su trono, notando como de inmediato su madre también se levantaba, vigilando sus movimientos sin duda alguna.

El príncipe reprimió su deseo de gritarles a todos los que lo rodeaban que regresaran por donde habían venido y en cambio habló con fingida cordialidad. –Necesito retirarme para atender un asunto importante, pero en lo que regreso siéntanse honrados de disfrutar de la excelente comida de Babilonia- Dijo haciéndose paso entre la gente dirigiéndose a una salida. –Ah y no olviden dirigir sus agradecimientos a mis queridos padres, los reyes- Antes de salir señaló a Ninsun y a Lugalbanda con un elegante gesto de mano y de inmediato la multitud que antes lo había rodeado, se dirigió hacia los reyes para empezar a dedicar palabras de agradecimiento y elogios a los monarcas.

Ninsun se sintió irritada al ver como su hijo había volteado las cosas a su favor, su enojo iba creciendo hasta que sintió la mano de su esposo tomar la suya. Instintivamente volvió a sentarse y escuchó el susurró de Lugalbalda. –Se ha comportado bien hasta ahora, déjalo que tome un respiro, si no regresa pronto yo mismo iré por él- El rey sabía calmar los nervios de su esposa quien suspiró resignándose a escuchar a los invitados.

Mientras tanto Gilgamesh caminó por uno de los pasillos, pensó en ir a su habitación para despejarse, pero se sentía demasiado lleno de la presencia indigna de la gente que lo había estado rodeando, así que cambió de dirección. El palacio de Babilonia tenía muchos atajos y él conocía cada uno de ellos, así que buscado alivió a su estrés se dirigió hacia el jardín.

Estaba cercano a la laguna escondida entre las plantas, cuando vio a una rubia vestida de azul con las piernas metidas en el agua. El hombre bufó, al parecer los mestizos elegidos por su madre además de ser infinitamente aburridos, no sabían respetar la propiedad ajena e iban por ahí tocando lo que les viniera en gana.

Al acercarse un poco más se percató de que la joven estaba llorando y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, pensando que seguramente se le había roto el vestido o se había puesto muy nerviosa como para presentarse ante él, ya que mirándola un poco mejor, no recordaba a nadie con vestido azul, todas las princesas estaban vestidas de rojo en sus distintos matices.

De cualquier forma, prefería burlarse de cualquier tontería por la que estuviera llorando esta mujer que regresar a estar rodeado de arribistas, así que no detuvo sus pasos y se acercó más a ella.

-¿No disfrutas la fiesta?- Preguntó y se deleitó internamente de su reacción al haberla tomado por sorpresa.

Rápidamente la rubia se volteó a mirarlo, no llevaba antifaz, por lo que pudo contemplar su rostro. Era bastante bonita, su piel era casi tan clara como la de la reina Ninsun, sus mejillas estaban encendidas producto de su llanto y sus ojos aunque un poco hinchados, no dejaban de ser dos preciosas esmeraldas de un verde oscuro, profundo y cautivador.

Ella lo miró sólo un poco y luego escondió el rostro evidentemente apenada.

-¡No me mire!- Espetó de pronto la joven mientras salía del agua.

Aun a través de su antifaz de león, el príncipe observó como la rubia se apuraba a cubrir sus piernas. Le pareció una exagerada, pero hizo un esfuerzo y se volteó dándole privacidad para que se arreglará.

No pasó mucho tiempo, pero el hombre no era una persona paciente, así que se dirigió a ella. -¿Ya puedo ver?- Preguntó obligándose a sonar calmado.

-Si- Fue la respuesta concisa de la mujer y al escucharla se giró a mirarla. Su vestido era bastante sencillo en comparación con los de los demás invitados y la tela de la que estaba hecho parecía bastante inadecuada para el clima de Babilonia, el rubio pensó que quizá esa era la razón por la que ella estaba en el jardín en vez de en el gran salón, pero aun así él quería una respuesta.

-¿Y bien? No contestaste a mi pregunta- Se quejó.

La mujer alzó una ceja y no respondió de inmediato, en cambio parecía estar pensando con detenimiento su contestación. Eso le dio la expectativa al príncipe de obtener una conversación entretenida, no obstante al final la rubia sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

El hombre se sintió frustrado y pensó en ordenarle que se fuera de su jardín, pero optó por darle una última oportunidad. –No está nada mal, la comida y el vino son excelentes- Su voz salió suave, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

La rubia clavó su mirada en el antifaz rojo como buscando ver los ojos de la persona frente a ella, sin embargo gracias a las redecillas que los ocultaban, el príncipe sabía que su identidad estaba a salvo.

-Yo no quería venir- La escuchó soltar de repente. –Mi padre me ha mandado para que el príncipe me considere como posible esposa, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero- Gilgamesh se sintió levemente irritado por sus palabras. Todos los invitados a su fiesta querían casarse con él sin excepciones, incluso los varones sí pudieran  _¿Cómo se atrevía esta mujer llorona a decir que no quería casarse con él? ¿Estaba loca? ¿No sabía todos los beneficios de los que gozaría si se convertía en su esposa? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?_  Se preguntó el príncipe internamente, pero decidió no perder el control, no hasta saber lo que quería, así que se cruzó de brazos y trató de no exteriorizar sus emociones.

-¿Tan malo es el príncipe Gilgamesh?- Le preguntó tendiéndole una trampa y vio como ella se estremecía ante la cuestión. Ahora estaba seguro de que la mujer se retractaría de sus palabras, se disculparía por menospreciar al gran príncipe de Babilonia, e incluso empezaría a recitar elogios para él. Sin embargo la contestación que obtuvo fue diferente.

-No lo sé, no lo conozco, ni siquiera sé cómo es su rostro- El futuro rey levantó una ceja consternado  _¿Hablaba en serio? ¿En qué cueva se ubicaba el ridículo país en el que vivía cómo para no conocerlo?_   _Ignorar su apariencia era un delito altamente castigable_. El rubio estaba a punto de perderse en un monologo interno, pero se contuvo para escuchar a la mujer que seguía hablando.

–Pero no me interesa el matrimonio, el príncipe elegirá a cualquier chica bonita y seguro será feliz, pero yo soy la única heredera de mi país, yo aspiro a gobernar, voy a ser rey- Ante esto último, el príncipe la miró con detenimiento de pies a cabeza.

Si ella era la única heredera de su país, esta mujer tenía que ser Arturia Pendragon pensó, y luego recordó la tablilla que de tanto leer había terminado memorizando. "Hija única de los reyes de Britannia, su situación con respecto a heredar el trono no estaba definida"  _¿En serio esta mujer tan débil era su esperanza de entretención para esta noche? ¿Dónde estaba la mujer que gustaba de combatir con espada que él había esperado?_  El rubio se sentía contrariado mientras la princesa de Britannia seguía hablando.

-Mi padre me dio la mejor educación y entrenamiento como caballero y yo me ilusione con la idea de que me dejaría reinar cuando él ya no estuviera o abdicará a mi favor- El semblante de la ojiverde cambió, no fue muy notable pero el príncipe se percató. –Pero entonces me hizo venir aquí y quizá me hará ir a otros bailes, a conocer a otros príncipes hasta que alguno me tomé como esposa- El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos hasta que Gilgamesh hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y si nadie te toma como esposa?- Por alguna razón estaba genuinamente interesado en su respuesta, quizá aún guardaba esperanza en que esta mujer le mostrara fortaleza.

La vio arrugar el ceño para luego sin más, agachar el rostro escondiéndolo entre sus manos. –No lo sé- Contestó antes de repentinamente echarse a llorar.

El príncipe la miró con disgusto, no podía entender por qué lloraba _-¿Tanto quería ser rey? ¿Tanto ambicionaba el poder?-_   _No-_  Se respondió a sí mismo, si esta mujer quisiera poder no estaría perdiendo el tiempo llorando en un rincón. Si no podía ser rey buscaría a toda costa casarse para poder ser reina, no era lo mismo, pero poder era poder a fin de cuentas. _-¿Entonces que le ocurría? ¿Es que acaso amaba a su país? ¿Quería ser rey para asegurar la felicidad de su pueblo?-_ La peculiar idea lo divirtió.

Ningún rey gobernaba para eso, el pueblo debía servir a su monarca y no al revés pensó el rubio, pero luego recordó su infancia, cuando iba de la mano de Lugalbanda al pueblo y todos parecían apreciar realmente al rey, las personas se acercaban a saludarlo y a estrechar su mano sin temor en sus ojos o en sus gestos y su padre se interesaba gentilmente por todos. Gilgamesh se preguntó, sí dada cierta situación él lloraría por Babilonia como esta mujer lo hacía por Britannia.

 _-No, eso sería una ridiculez-_  Pensó y vagas palabras pasadas, resurgieron con fuerza en su mente, eran consejos dados por su padre sobre como gobernar. Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza alejando el pasado y se concentró en la mujer que seguía llorando.

Resopló y se acercó a ella para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Si pretendes ser un rey no puedes permitirte llorar como una princesa- Le dijo seriamente.

Al momento la rubia volteó a verlo dejando de llorar, pasaron unos segundos en los que la chica parecía estar considerando sus palabras y sin más logró recomponerse.

-Voy a ser el mejor rey de la historia- Dijo con ánimo causando que de inmediato el rubio quitará sus manos de ella y rompiera a reír sonoramente. Gilgamesh no recordaba desde hacía cuánto tiempo, algo le había causado tanta risa.

-¡Cállate!- La escuchó gritar enojada y él se calmó un poco complacido.

 _-¿Tan poco necesitaba la princesa de Britannia para recobrarse? ¿Qué nadie la alentaba nunca?-_ Pensó y la reconsideró, al parecer había tenido el honor de mirar como Arturia Pendragon se rompía en su peor momento hasta ahora y de alguna manera le pareció entrañable.

Sin embargo aunque era libre de pensar lo que quisiera, era su deber como príncipe de Babilonia ponerla en su sitio. -Sólo uno puede ser el mejor rey de la historia y ese seré yo- Dijo con natural elegancia esperando que ella aceptara que nunca sería rey.

Pero la mujer sonrió y a Gilgamesh le pareció que era preciosa. –Bueno, pues eso está por verse- La voz de Arturia fue retadora mientras caminaba dejándolo atrás.

El rubio alzó una ceja intrigado. Tenía que ser una broma, de estar llorando - _¿Ahora se sentía lo suficientemente buena cómo para ser competencia para él?-_  Esta mujer era... era...

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó.

-A comer algo y a dormir- Contestó ella en voz alta sin detenerse.

Luego, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, la cuestionó. -¿Ya felicitaste al príncipe?-

-No importa, seguro que ya eligió prometida y de todos modos no me interesa lo que haga, ya que yo voy a ser rey- La rubia se escuchó animada y apresuró el paso.

Mientras, el futuro rey bufó molesto _-¿Qué no le importaba lo que él hiciera? ¿Qué no sabía dónde estaba o lo que se estaba celebrando?-_  Pensó y tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero si iba todos esos chuchos estarían de nuevo sobre él y de pronto se dio cuenta que de alguna manera hablar con la rubia lo había relajado un poco.

Desistió de seguirla quedándose ahí, mirando como se alejaba, sonrió y se quitó el antifaz. –Interesante, eres interesante Arturia Pendragon-

Cuando ya no pudo verla más, suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Crees que no sé qué estás ahí Lugalbanda?- Preguntó en voz alta.

De entre las plantas de grandes hojas salió el rey de Babilonia con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Ya tardaste mucho y sabes que tu madre se preocupa- Se excusó preparándose para escuchar un reproche por parte de su hijo pero éste se mantuvo calmado.

-Padre- Dijo mirándolo a lo que el rey ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa, hacía años que Gilgamesh no lo llamaba así, pero el príncipe rodó los ojos ante la reacción del hombre y prosiguió. -¿Cómo le propusiste matrimonio a mi madre?- Preguntó con naturalidad.

Lugalbanda se sonrojó y tosió con incomodidad. –No deberías tomarme como ejemplo, fue algo bastante singular, ya sabes, ella es una diosa y yo un simple humano- Dijo con una mano en su nuca.

Gilgamesh asintió optando por no insistir. -¿Conoces al rey de Britannia?- Preguntó.

Lugalbanda alzó una ceja. -¿A Uther?- Respondió intrigado. –Es muy buen cazador ¿Por qué?-

El príncipe lo miró a los ojos. –Parece que mi madre va a salirse con la suya- Le anunció y luego se quitó las sandalias para arremangarse el pantalón y sentarse en la orilla de la laguna metiendo las piernas al agua.

-¿No vas a regresar a la fiesta?- Preguntó Lugalbanda al ver a su hijo relajarse en el agua.

-Lo haré cuando quiera- Su tono de voz era caprichoso haciendo a su padre resoplar. –Bien- Dijo el rey dispuesto a dejarlo solo, pero Gilgamesh tenía otras intenciones.

-No te di permiso para irte- Dijo al verlo girarse para regresar al palacio. –Quédate conmigo un rato- Pidió sin mirarlo.

Lugalbanda sonrió ligeramente y se acercó para imitar las acciones de su hijo y meterse al agua, pero al instante sacó las piernas.

-El agua está muy fría, ya estoy viejo para esto- Se quejó provocando la sonora risa de Gilgamesh.

En la mente del rubio una premisa se hacía notar firmemente cada vez con más intensidad, de pronto el plan de su madre ya no le parecía tan absurdo y su idea de humillar a la mujer que sería su esposa le parecía inmadura.

=  _Tarde o temprano seré el rey_  =


	3. Parapluie

La mañana había empezado nublada. Por la tarde la fría lluvia obligó a la gente a dejar sus actividades para resguardarse en sus casas y poco después, el agua paró de caer del cielo, para que un tibio sol se asomara por entre las nubes grises que aún podían observarse en lo alto.

El tiempo atmosférico de Britannia había sido bastante errático este día, casi tanto como los pensamientos de su princesa, quien vestida aún más elegante de lo acostumbrado y con paraguas en mano, caminaba por las calles del pueblo rumbo a la pradera abierta.

Cuando al fin divisó la hierba alta y llena de rocío, la voz de su madre emergió en su cabeza - _"Arturia no puedes salir ahora, todo está mojado, arruinarás tu precioso vestido nuevo, además tenemos invitados"-_  Fue el susurró de Igraine, al intentar detenerla tomándola del brazo, cuando repentinamente anunció que saldría a dar un paseo.

Su madre tenía razón, pero la joven rubia la había ignorado, por primera vez en su vida la había desobedecido. No obstante la situación lo ameritaba. Todo había sido demasiado confuso, rápido y extraño, tanto que por un momento la princesa creyó que estaba soñando...

La noche anterior al extraño día, la princesa se encontraba en su habitación lustrando sus botas mientras analizaba su situación. Ya había pasado un mes desde el cumpleaños del príncipe Gilgamesh, un mes desde que se había puesto como objetivo, ser el mejor rey de la historia. Un mes de lucha y fracaso.

En cuanto regresó de Babilonia, la rubia se había esforzado como nunca antes. Mejoró tanto su técnica con la espada, que ahora ningún aprendiz o caballero era rival para ella, así que empezó a practicar con la lanza. También había puesto mayor esfuerzo en sus estudios de política y economía. Se había interesado por la forma de gobierno de otros países y por los nombres de los reyes más importantes o de los que a su parecer pronto cobrarían importancia.

En ese mes su dedicación había sido admirable, no obstante para su padre fue descartable. Arturia había intentado dialogar con él en varias ocasiones, quiso hacerle ver sus avances como futuro rey, demostrarle que ella en verdad podría hacerlo sola, pero la respuesta que obtuvo del rey fue siempre la misma.

-Ya veremos- Decía con voz suave para luego besarle la frente y marcharse a atender otros asuntos.

La princesa suspiró pesadamente. Todo lo que podía hacer era esforzarse por reunir todas las cualidades y habilidades que debía tener un rey, pero la decisión final sería de su padre y de sus consejeros y por lo visto a ella no le beneficiaría mucho. - _No importaba lo bien cualificada que estuviera para el puesto_ \- Pensó con rabia lustrando con fuerza el talón de su bota derecha.

De pronto alguien llamó a su puerta y ella paró su labor.

-Adelante- Concedió la rubia.

La reina de Britannia, Igraine Pendragon se adentró sola cargando un vestido y cerró la puerta. Arturia se extrañó un poco, no era raro que su madre viniera a darle alguna prenda nueva, pero cuando lo hacía, por lo regular siempre traía a una sirvienta que cargará la ropa por ella. La rubia dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se levantó para reverenciarla.

–Buenas noches madre- Saludó con respeto.

Igraine posó sus ojos color miel sobre ella. –Arturia ¿Estás lustrando tus botas de nuevo? Tenemos gente que se encargue de esa clase de tareas- Le dijo mirándola con dureza.

-Ya casi termino, puedo hacerlo sola y no quiero molestar a nadie con algo tan insignificante- Dijo con calma esperando no enfadarla.

La reina la miró con detenimiento y se fijó en un detalle. –Mira tus manos- Dijo en tono de regaño. -¿Te parece que esas manos tan sucias, son las de una futura reina?- Preguntó.

-Pero yo no quiero ser una reina- Contestó sin pensar, mirando la suciedad de la que se quejaba su madre.

Igraine dio un paso al frente y le sonrió con falsedad. -¿Qué tiene de malo ser una reina?- Cuestionó con dureza en su voz estremeciendo a Arturia quien se percató de su error.

-Nada su majestad, usted es una excelente reina- Intentó redimirse.

La mayor de las mujeres miró a su hija de pies a cabeza y luego suspiró. –En fin, te traje este vestido- Dijo tomándolo por los hombros para que se apreciará bien su belleza. Arturia lo miró, era una prenda tan bonita como estorbosa.

-Madre ¿No crees que ese vestido es un poco...

La rubia fue interrumpida por la reina.

-No quiero reproche alguno, hicimos un acuerdo, te dejé escoger el vestido para la fiesta del príncipe Gilgamesh y elegiste lo más simple y sin gracia que encontraste- La mujer resopló bajando los brazos, sosteniendo la prenda en su antebrazo. –Ya me imagino lo que pensaron los reyes y todos los invitados ¡Que Britannia es un reino pobre que no puede costear un precioso vestido lleno de adornos para su princesa!- Su tono de voz era penoso.

-Era un baile de antifaces madre, estoy segura de que nadie me reconoció- Dijo tranquila para calmar a la reina.

La mujer mayor alzó una ceja. –Yo no estaría tan segura de eso- Dijo con aire misterioso, pero la princesa no le dio mayor importancia, pues a su madre le gustaba hacerse la interesante y hablar como sí supiera cosas que los demás aún desconocían.

Igraine volvió a mostrar el vestido. –De cualquier manera, me toca elegir lo que usarás para un evento importante y esta es mi elección-

Arturia frunció el ceño  _-¿Un evento importante?-_ se preguntó mientras hacía ademán de tomarlo pero la reina lo quitó de su alcance lanzándole una mirada despectiva a sus manos llenas de cera. –Lo dejaré en tu cama- Anunció y luego se volteó a mirarla. –No tengo muchas quejas de ti sobre lo siguiente, pero mañana quiero que pongas un poco más de empeño en tu arreglo personal- Hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó a la puerta dándole la espalda a su hija. –Tendremos invitados importantes- Dijo y se quedó ahí de pie, esperando. Ella conocía bien la curiosidad de la rubia.

La joven alzó una ceja. -¿Se puede saber quiénes vienen?- Preguntó.

De inmediato, su madre se dio la vuelta y le mostró una sonrisa, esta vez una verdadera. –Los reyes y el príncipe de Babilonia- Había cierta emoción en el tono de la mujer.

Arturia dejó de respirar un momento y se estremeció tratando de pensar en una razón lógica o válida por la cual esa gente vendría desde tan lejos. Entonces recordó que en el cumpleaños del príncipe, ella no había tenido su mejor comportamiento y tuvo miedo de que vinieran a mostrarse ofendidos.  _–Y sí ¿alguien la había reconocido?-_ Sus pensamientos se concentraron en el hombre con al antifaz de león rojo.

-¿Se sabe el asunto?- Preguntó antes de hacer suposiciones.

-Tu padre ha invitado al rey Lugalbanda a ir de cacería- Dijo con aire satisfecho.

A la princesa le pareció extraño, el rey de los pastores qué podía saber sobre cazar, en todo caso el príncipe Gilgamesh era famoso por su destreza en la arquería, él sería un mejor compañero de caza que su padre. Así que Arturia pensó que probablemente lo de la cacería era una excusa para hablar de asuntos de política, quizá algo grande estaba por ocurrir, algún acuerdo comercial, o hasta una guerra.

Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por su madre. –Mañana vendré a verte temprano- Dijo dando unos pasos acercándose a su hija. –Duerme bien- La mujer mayor acarició brevemente la mejilla de la princesa. Y luego volvió a dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes voltear a verla y cargar su voz de severidad. –Y no toques ese vestido hasta que te hayas lavado las manos- Le advirtió y sin más salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana nublada, los visitantes habían llegado con demasiada discreción. Lo adecuado cuando llegaba gente importante, era que el pueblo fuera avisado para que saliera de sus casas a ver pasar el carruaje que llevaría a los invitados al castillo y que se hiciera una recepción a la altura de sus títulos, pero éste no había sido el caso. Al parecer se quería mantener la llegada de los reyes de Babilonia en secreto y eso intrigó a Arturia, reafirmando sus pensamientos sobre los asuntos que tratarían su padre y el rey Lugalbanda. Lo único que no terminaba de encajar, era el por qué el rey traería a la reina y a su hijo.

La princesa caminaba por los pasillos del castillo a paso lento dirigiéndose a la sala del trono. El vestido que su madre le había dado era de un precioso color azul lavanda, pero resultó ser bastante pesado, puesto que la prenda tenía varias capas de tul y olanes por debajo de la falda tipo ballgown para darle volumen y como era un vestido con largo hasta el suelo de vez en cuando el tacón de alguna de sus zapatillas se atoraba en el tul obligándola a parar su marcha y mover el pie hasta desenredarse. La única forma que encontró para que no pasara tan seguido, era caminar realmente despacio y eso poco a poco comenzaba a desesperarla.

Aun si la llegada de los reyes y su heredero había sido casi un secreto, las presentaciones eran obligatorias entre los monarcas. En la sala del trono del castillo real de Britannia estaban los seis reunidos. El primero en hablar fue el rey anfitrión.

–Sean bienvenidos a Britannia, les presento a mi esposa la reina Igraine- Lugalbalda besó la mano de la mujer en señal de respeto.

–Y a mi hija, la princesa Arturia- La rubia hizo una reverencia ante los reyes.

–Sus majestades- Saludó respetuosamente.

-Gracias rey Uther- Habló el rey de Babilonia. –He traído conmigo a mi esposa, la reina Rimat-Ninsun- El gobernante de Britannia imitó el gesto de respeto que Lugalbanda había tenido para Igraine. Mientras, Arturia miró a la mujer, era preciosa, tenía un aura especial, como si fuese una diosa pensó la joven. –Y a mi hijo, el futuro rey Gilgamesh- El joven hizo una reverencia muy discreta hacia los reyes, de hecho había sido más un leve asentimiento de cabeza que una reverencia y luego al estar en frente de la princesa a ella si la reverenció.

–Princesa Arturia- Dijo en voz baja y besó con delicadeza el dorso de su mano mientras la miraba a los ojos.

La rubia pensó que era extraño tenerlo en frente, en su cumpleaños no había logrado verlo a causa de los numerosos invitados, pero ahora estaba allí, sólo para sus ojos. Los rumores eran ciertos, el futuro rey de Babilonia tenía un rostro hermoso y unos ojos singulares, parecidos a los de su madre en el color, pero más cálidos y brillantes. Arturia no pudo evitar fijarse en sus labios, eran finos y sin grietas, suaves pensó y de inmediato se reprendió mentalmente por fijarse en esa clase de detalles. Aunque lo cierto era, que por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlos _. -Como si le recordarán algo-_

Luego de las presentaciones, de un pequeño recorrido por el castillo y de la comida, los invitados se retiraron a descansar un poco del largo viaje que habían realizado y Arturia aprovechó ese tiempo para hablar con el rey de Britannia quien se encontraba en la biblioteca, revisando unos escritos.

-Padre- La rubia lo miró fijamente. -¿Puedo ir a la cacería?- Pidió.

Uther la miró un poco antes de contestar. –Me encantaría que fueras para presumir tu enorme talento, pero temo que tu bonito vestido se arruine- Dijo y volvió su vista a los escritos.

-Puedo cambiarme enseguida- La princesa estaba decida a acompañarlos.

Pero el rey la miró de nuevo, esta vez con seriedad. -Arturia, necesito hablar con el rey de Babilonia de un tema importante, en privado- Le dijo con voz firme.

-¿Estamos en problemas, padre?- La joven sonó preocupada.

-No querida, no te preocupes, ayudarás a tu madre a entretener a los invitados ¿De acuerdo?- El hombre relajó su gesto. -¿Por qué no invitas al príncipe Gilgamesh a practicar contigo? Escuché que es mejor con el arco, pero también maneja la espada-

La rubia suspiró. –Porque sí le gano, cuando sea rey podría atacar a Britannia en venganza, dicen que el príncipe no es muy buen perdedor, ni tampoco buen ganador-

El rey dejó salir una pequeña risa silenciosa y se levantó de la mesa en la que leía para acercarse a su hija. –Eres inteligente al no querer retarlo, pero no le tengas miedo, intenta llevarte bien con él-

La princesa estaba por contestar algo, pero fue interrumpida por un mozo.

-Su alteza, el rey Lugalbanda está listo para salir- Avisó el chico.

-¿Y los caballos?- Preguntó el rey.

-Ya los hemos preparado-

-Perfecto, entonces vamos saliendo- Indicó Uther.

-Si su majestad- El mozo se retiró y Arturia volvió a intentar.

-Padre ¿Seguro no puedo ir?-

El rey contempló el gesto afligido de su hija y suspiró.

-Sí hablamos algo sobre política, prometo contarte cada palabra ¿Está bien?-

La rubia no estaba muy satisfecha con eso, pero aceptó. –De acuerdo- Su voz salió tan débil que se fundió rápidamente con el silencio de la biblioteca.

Un rato después de la salida de los reyes, había comenzado a llover.

Arturia había permanecido en la biblioteca. En el silencio del lugar, pensaba en lo raro que estaba siendo todo el asunto de la visita de los reyes de Babilonia, cuando una sirvienta le informó que su madre la requería en la sala del trono.

La rubia encontró a la reina de Britannia y a la reina de Babilonia, ambas sentadas en una pequeña mesa tomando té.

-Arturia, ven, siéntate con nosotras- Pidió su madre.

La chica obedeció y reverenció a ambas antes de sentarse. Una sirvienta le sirvió una taza y luego se retiró.

La rubia se sentía cohibida, podía sentir la mirada de la reina Ninsun escaneándola con atención, pero mantuvo sus modales y bebió un poco de té.

-Querida, esperaba que fuera tu padre quien te diera la buena noticia, pero con la lluvia, estoy segura de que se llevó al rey Lugalbanda a alguna taberna por unas cervezas- Igraine no ocultó su molestia ante las posibles acciones de su esposo. –Así que decidí que lo supieras antes, para que estés preparada-

-¿Saber qué?- Pregunto la joven rubia dejando su taza en la mesa.

-La razón por la que nos visita la monarquía de Babilonia- Dijo con el aire misterioso que tanto disfrutaba la mujer de ojos color miel.

-Mi padre dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso- Contestó la princesa que confiaba en el rey.

Igraine rodó los ojos y bufó. -¿Entonces no quieres saber?- Preguntó agitando la curiosidad de su hija.

Claro que la chica quería saber, todo el día había estado hilando montones de suposiciones, así que sin más asintió con la cabeza.

La reina de Britannia sonrió y luego tomó una mano de la joven sobre la mesa. –Arturia, el príncipe Gilgamesh ha venido a pedir tu mano en matrimonio- Su voz era alegre y su cara mostraba felicidad y satisfacción. En contraste la princesa se puso pálida y sintió algo denso en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

-No creo que mi padre esté de acuerdo con eso- Dijo haciendo un intento por zafarse del asunto sin ofender a la reina Ninsun.

Pero Igraine soltó una risa educada. –Claro que está de acuerdo ¿recuerdas el viaje que hizo hace tres semanas a ver a unos familiares?- Preguntó y no esperó respuesta. –En realidad fue a Babilonia por petición del rey Lugalbanda para arreglar el compromiso, todo esto es una mera formalidad- La reina estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta del momento en que su hija había soltado su mano.

-Entonces ya está decidido- La voz de Arturia fue tan neutra mientras tenía la mirada fija en ningún sitio, que su madre no supo si era una pregunta, o un comentario.

-Así es querida ¿no te alegra? Vas a ser la reina de Babilonia- La mujer esperaba alguna respuesta de la chica y sabía que no haría ninguna grosería en frente de Ninsun.

La princesa de Britannia sintió una mezcolanza de emociones inundando su mente. Enojo, rabia, frustración, decepción y coraje, poco a poco iban embargándola. La rubia miró un momento la mesa y sintió el impulso de tirar todo lo que había sobre ella, quería escuchar el ruido de las finas tazas rompiéndose en pedazos, ver el té mojando el mantel y manchando su vestido nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- De pronto la voz de la reina Ninsun la sacó de sus pensamientos destructivos y ella miró por un momentos los bonitos ojos rojos de la mujer.

Arturia hizo un último esfuerzo de autocontrol y se levantó de la mesa. –Hace un rato que paró de llover, me gustaría dar un paseo- Dijo acomodando la silla que había ocupado.

Pero cuando estaba por alejarse, su madre la tomó del brazo y se levantó. –Arturia no puedes salir ahora, todo está mojado, arruinarás tu precioso vestido nuevo, además tenemos invitados- Le susurró.

No obstante la princesa la ignoró, se zafó de su agarre y dio un paso al frente, pero uno de sus tacones se había atorado en el tul del vestido haciéndola caer. La chica se incorporó un poco y en vez de mover el pie para desatorarlo, jaló con fuerza la tela, rompiéndola.

Igraine escuchó el sonido de la tela rasgándose con una cara de absoluta consternación. –Arturia- La llamó molesta. Pero la ojiverde no respondió, sino que se levantó y alzó todas las capas de olanes del vestido para caminar libremente.

-Estaré de vuelta antes del anochecer- Avisó dirigiéndose a paso firme hacia la salida.

-¡Arturia!- Gritó enfadada Igraine sin resultado alguno.

La reina de Britannia hervía de enojo y de vergüenza ante el comportamiento de su hija, pero una risa cálida llamó su atención.

-Es consolador saber que no soy la única madre que tiene problemas con su hijo- La voz de Ninsun era tranquila. Igraine la miró y viéndola tan relajada mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, decidió sentarse de nuevo.

-Todo es culpa de Uther, esa niña creció pegada a él- Empezó a desahogarse con la reina de Babilonia. –Papá quiero aprender a montar a caballo, papá quiero aprender a combatir con espada, papá quiero aprender estrategias militares- La reina resopló. -¿Y yo qué?- Preguntó a la nada. –A mí nunca me pidió que la enseñara a bordar, a cantar, o algún consejo para gustarle a los príncipes- El tono de voz de la mujer iba creciendo, pero logró calmarse. –Tiene todas las cualidades para ser un rey, pero ninguna para ser reina- Hizo una pequeña pausa considerando la duda que tenía en mente, pero al final la expresó. –No entiendo por qué tu hijo la escogió-

Ninsun sonrió. –Pues ciertamente yo estoy muy satisfecha con la elección de Gilgamesh- Dijo y se llevó la taza a los labios.

Igraine se relajó un poco. –A propósito ¿dónde está tu hijo?- Preguntó.

La reina de dorada cabellera ensanchó los ojos y casi se ahoga con el té. –Dijo que quería ver algo distinto del desierto de Babilonia, supongo que habrá ido al campo- La mujer suspiró largamente. –Siempre hace lo que le viene en gana, Lugalbanda lo consintió demasiado desde que era niño-

La madre de Arturia sonrió. –Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien- Dijo, a lo que Ninsun le devolvió el gesto.

-Yo también lo creo- Respondió y se sirvió otra taza de té.

*****

Mientras tanto, en una taberna del pueblo, dos reyes brindaban con tarros de cerveza.

-Salud Uther- Dijo Lugalbanda con el tarro en su mano casi lleno.

-¡Salud!- Dijo en voz alta el rey de Britannia con la cara roja y un montón de tarros vacíos en su lado de la mesa. –Lugalbanda de saber que no ibas a querer cazar no me hubiera puesto estas botas ¡Ya no aguanto los pies!- Se quejó el hombre de ojos verdes.

El rey de Babilonia rió. –Bueno, antes de ser rey, yo era un simple pastor, no se me da bien la cacería- Se disculpó.

-Hahahahaha ¡Que suerte hombre!- -De pastor a rey, como la historia de David- Comentó Uther antes de desaparecer el contenido de su tarro.

-¿Cuál David?- Preguntó Lugalbanda.

-El pecador- El rey hizo una pausa tratando de recordar. –No sé, pregúntale luego a mi mujer, ella se sabe la historia- Dijo el hombre empezando a arrastrar las palabras.

El otro rey notó que Uther se iba poniendo ebrio rápidamente, así que sacó el tema que quería tratar con él mientras aún le quedará algo de sobriedad. –Tu hija es encantadora mi buen amigo- Dijo y de inmediato el padre de la princesa se puso atento. -¿Por qué no la dejas ser rey?- Preguntó.

Claro que ya habían hablado un poco sobre ese tema, pero siempre hubo alguien más presente, ya fuera Ninsun, Gilgamesh o algún mozo y Lugalbanda que era un hombre muy perceptivo sentía que había algo que Uther no le había dicho aún y le causaba curiosidad.

Pendragon se puso serio de golpe, como sí toda la cerveza que había tomado hasta el momento se hubiera evaporado de sus venas de repente y miró al otro rey fijamente.

-Arturia se esfuerza mucho- Dijo sosteniendo con ambas manos un tarro de cristal vacío. –Ella cree que no lo notó, o que no me importa- Su voz tenía un borde de culpabilidad. –Pero claro que lo sé- Expresó con energía. –Es más lista que yo, mejor en la caza, mejor con la espada, ella sería un rey espléndido- Sus palabras salieron cargadas de orgullo y luego se quedó en silencio.

El hombre suspiró. -Pero tengo miedo Lugalbanda- Confesó. –No dudo que mi hija sería un excelente rey, pero cuando yo muera y ella suba al trono ¿quién va a protegerla?- Preguntó sin necesidad de respuesta. –Los soldados podrían rebelarse al no aceptar a una mujer como rey, podrían derrocarla, matarla y yo no voy a poder impedirlo desde mi tumba- Su voz se quebró, Uther podía sentir como se le iba formando un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos brillaron anunciando el llanto, pero dio un largo suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-Arturia es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida- Su voz era de un tono moderado. –Ella y su madre lo son todo para mí... -Y un rey debe proteger sus tesoros- El hombre guardó silencio y Lugalbanda sonrió ligeramente.

-Eso último, es algo que sin duda diría mi hijo- Dijo el rey de Babilonia.

Uther asintió. –Y tiene razón- Dijo un poco más animado. –Por eso quiero que mi hija tenga un apoyo, aunque eso no logre tranquilizarme del todo- Hizo una pausa midiendo sus palabras. –No te ofendas Lugalbanda, pero tu hijo tiene pésima fama en cuanto a su trato hacia las demás personas- Soltó esperando que el rey no se molestara, pues sabía que si había alguien que defendería al príncipe arrogante hasta el final, ese no sería otro más que su padre.

El rey de los pastores alzó una ceja. –No te entiendo Uther, sí piensas así ¿entonces por qué aceptaste el compromiso entre ellos?- Preguntó intrigado.

El rey de Britannia se enderezó en su asiento. –Porque aunque tu hijo sea un arrogante... ¡Otra cerveza por aquí!- Pidió de pronto golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano. –Es el futuro rey de la gran Babilonia, mis consejeros dicen que Gilgamesh será el rey más poderoso de todos en unos años y ya que mi hija no puede ser rey, concuerdo con ellos- Un mozo le llevó al rey otro tarro lleno de cerveza y se retiró cargando varios de los contenedores vacíos. –Entonces ¿quién mejor que él para proteger a Arturia?- Preguntó y empezó a beber de nuevo.

Mientras, Lugalbanda ya casi se terminaba su bebida. –Y ¿no temes que Gilgamesh pueda ser muy rudo con ella?- Preguntó preocupado por la chica.

Pero Uther se echó a reír. –Hahahaha Arturia es fuerte y tiene carácter, ella podrá con él- Dijo con satisfacción. –Créeme cuando te digo que no soy yo quien debería preocuparse porque traten a su descendiente con rudeza, al menos en lo que respecta al matrimonio- Dijo y pidió más cervezas que les fueron llevadas rápidamente.

Lugalbanda sonrió. –Ya veo- Dijo pensando en todo el trabajo que se ahorraría Ninsun teniendo a Arturia de nuera. –Entonces mi buen amigo, salud por nuestros hijos- Dijo alzando su bebida.

-¡Salud!- Contestó mientras ambos reyes chocaban sus tarros.

*****

Arturia había caminado un rato por la pradera, la parte inferior de su vestido estaba mojada y llena de lodo, pero poco le importaba. Pronto llegó a la orilla donde comenzaba un bosque y aunque pensó en adentrarse en él, pronto descartó esa idea.

Decidió sentarse en la hierba y al poco tiempo, una fina lluvia comenzó a caer. La chica abrió el paraguas y se cubrió con él. Era una situación ridícula pensó  _-¿Por qué se cubría de la lluvia mientras la hierba la estaba mojando?-_ Rodó los ojos y estaba por cerrar el paraguas cuando un fuerte viento la tomó por sorpresa, arrebatándole el objeto de las manos.

El paraguas quedó atorado en la rama de un árbol. Calculó que estaba a unos tres metros del suelo y optó por escalar el tronco. Se tardó más de lo que ella había esperado debido al vestido que ahora pesaba un poco más debido a la humedad. Al estar a la altura del objetivo, analizó la situación. El paraguas estaba atorado en una rama joven, por lo tanto era un poco inestable, ella era pequeña y no pesaba mucho, estaba segura que la aguantaría sí era cautelosa, así que se sentó sobre la rama y fue moviéndose lentamente y de poco en poco, acercándose al objeto.

La chica estaba concentrada hasta que una voz la llamó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Arturia?-

La princesa miró hacia abajo y vio al hijo del rey Lugalbanda observándola con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No- Espetó ella manteniendo el control de sus movimientos.

-Sí saltas, serás atrapada por mí- Dijo con voz cantarina, extendiendo sus brazos.

La rubia rodó los ojos. -¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- Dijo con mal humor.

El joven se llevó las manos a la cintura sin borrar su sonrisa. –En efecto soy un hombre con bastantes ocupaciones que demandan mi atención y habilidad... -Pero ahora mismo me encuentro demasiado entretenido observándote- Dijo tranquilo.

Arturia se enfadó inmediatamente. –Vete de aquí ahora mismo, no te voy a dar el gusto de burlarte de mí- Espetó, sin importarle ya los modales o su educación.

El hombre se cruzó de brazos. –No me estoy burlando, te encuentro fascinante- Aclaró. –Además debo invertir tiempo para conocer a mi futura esposa-

El enojo de la rubia aumentó ante esas palabras. –Ese estatus va a cambiar pronto, en cuanto mi padre regrese de cazar, hablare con él- Dijo y volvió a moverse para acercarse al paraguas.

-¿No te lo dijo tu madre?- Preguntó el hombre. –Tu padre ya dio su consentimiento para nuestro matrimonio y mi petición, por medio de la reina Ninsun fue aceptada de muy buena manera por tu madre, la reina de Britannia, así que no vas a lograr nada- Le dijo mirándola con complacencia.

Arturia por fin alcanzó el paraguas y lo cerró, quedándose sentada en la rama. –Aunque mi madre esté de acuerdo, mi padre es el rey, él me escuchará y hará cambiar de parecer a la reina- Dijo intentando sonar convencida.

El rubio rió. –Hou ¿Así que piensas que la autoridad del matrimonio recae en el hombre?- Preguntó burlón. –Me parece bien, ahora estoy más entusiasmado por casarme contigo- Su tono fue alegre molestando a la chica.

-¡Eso no fue lo que dije!- Espetó y dio un golpe con su puño cerrado en la rama.

De inmediato un crujido se hizo presente y la rubia sintió como la rama se iba doblando, su ruptura era inminente y se preocupó; ella sabía caer, pero con el estorboso vestido no podría maniobrar bien su cuerpo.

La rama se quebró y Arturia cayó, la chica soltó el paraguas y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando resistir el dolor que le causaría la caída, pero éste nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba entre los brazos del príncipe, en medio de todo el tul y los olanes del vestido.

-¿Te lastimaste?- Preguntó Gilgamesh con voz seria.

La chica se sintió humillada y prefirió no contestar, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Te llevaré al castillo- Le dijo el hombre y empezó a avanzar, pero la rubia de inmediato alzó la cabeza mirándolo.

-Puedo caminar sola- Dijo, e inesperadamente el heredero de Babilonia la bajó con delicadeza.

La chica levantó el paraguas del suelo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo por una ruta, en la que no tendría que pasar por el pueblo.

A mitad del camino, la rubia volvió a caerse por el tul del vestido y Gilgamesh no pudo reprimir su reacción.

-Fuhaha- Rió el hombre y le tendió una mano.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Arturia y de pronto sintió como si ya hubiera vivido esta situación. Confundida sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos sin sentido y se levantó sola.

-No entiendo, sí ibas a venir al campo ¿por qué te pusiste ese vestido tan incómodo?- Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Yo no lo elegí!- Se defendió.

-Bueno, cuando seas mi esposa podrás vestirte a tu gusto- Soltó y espero la reacción de la princesa, pero esta continuó su marcha sin decir palabra ni voltearlo a ver.

Ya estaban en las escaleras del castillo, cuando Gilgamesh suspiró y apresuró su paso hasta alcanzarla. –Sólo para que lo sepas Arturia, yo tampoco estaba feliz con esto del compromiso en un principio- Volvió a suspirar. –Pero tarde o temprano, mis padres me presionarán para que elija una esposa y tenga herederos- Hizo una pequeña pausa. –Al menos fueron sensatos y me dejaron elegir a mi prometida-

Arturia ensanchó los ojos y se detuvo. –Pensaba que no había sido tu decisión- Expresó con sorpresa.

-Lo fue, te elegí a ti- Dijo el rubio con normalidad.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la rubia confundida. Las acciones del príncipe no tenían sentido.

Gilgamesh sonrió. -¿Bromeas? No he visto cosa más encantadora que una princesa pierda su paraguas y se trepe a un árbol para recuperarlo, en vez de simplemente pedir otro u ordenar que venga alguien a bajarlo, eres adorable y potencialmente entretenida, tenía que elegirte- Declaró.

Pero la rubia frunció el ceño, esa explicación no era válida para aclarar porque la había escogido para ser su esposa y Gilgamesh lo sabía, así que tomó un respiro y comenzó a explicarse.

-Habían muchas candidatas, todas muy hermosas, delicadas y huecas- El rubio rodó los ojos. –Como era de esperarse ninguna de ellas llamó mi atención... -Pero en mi cumpleaños encontré a una chica de ojos verdes que no tenía respeto por la propiedad ajena y en vez de estar alabándome, estaba disfrutando de mi jardín-

Arturia se consternó  _–El león rojo-_  pensó y continuó escuchando al príncipe. –Esa chica lloraba porque su padre la había hecho asistir a mi cumpleaños con el fin de lucirla, para un posible compromiso- El joven sonrió. –Pero ella no quería pensar en matrimonio, ella quería ser el rey de su nación, ella quería ser el mejor rey de la historia- Dijo complacido con la expresión en la cara de la mujer.

-Un rey no llora como una princesa- Dijo Arturia dándose cuenta que aquel hombre con la máscara de león rojo, era nada más y nada menos que Gilgamesh.

El rubio asintió. –Esas fueron mis palabras- Dijo mirándola a los ojos y continuó. –Mis padres invitaron a tu padre a Babilonia una semana después del baile, para comunicarle mi deseo de tomarte como esposa... y cuando pidió hablar conmigo a solas le pregunté por qué no tenía contemplado que fueras rey de Britannia-

Arturia puso especial atención ante las palabras del príncipe. –Él dijo que sí hubieras nacido varón, habrías sido un rey espléndido, pero a una reina sola jamás la aceptaría el pueblo y temía una rebelión en tu contra, por eso necesitaba dejarte en manos de un hombre con gran poder- Hizo una pausa mirando a la chica que parecía ida y cuando fijó sus ojos verdes en él continuó. –Entonces decidí seguir con mis planes de boda, Britannia será una colonia de Babilonia y te dejaré reinarla libremente- Dijo y esperó una respuesta.

Ante el silencio de Arturia, el rubio volvió a hablar. –Sé que esto suena a chantaje, tu país a cambio de ser mi mujer, pero... El hombre no pudo seguir hablando porque la chica había puesto una mano sobre sus labios, silenciándolo.

La mujer suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar. –Entiendo que la carga de haber nacido como parte de la realeza es muy pesada, comprendo todas las responsabilidades y obligaciones que tengo y también las que tendré sí me caso contigo- La princesa retiró su mano del rostro del hombre. –Acepto Gilgamesh- Dijo con firmeza y sin parpadear. –Siempre y cuando cumplas tu palabra- Aclaró y extendió su mano para cerrar el trato.

El rubio se perdió en sus ojos, brillaban con valor y determinación. El hombre se sintió emocionado y feliz por su elección. Tomó la mano de la mujer pero en vez de estrecharla, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sin dejar de mirarla. –Lo prometo- Dijo acercándose a su rostro.

Arturia supo sus intenciones enseguida, pero no se apartó, después de todo ese hombre sería su esposo. Miró sus labios y su pensamiento anterior volvió.  _–Suaves-_ Describió en su mente antes de sentir como se presionaban contra los suyos y cerró sus ojos.

-¡Ya se están llevando bien!- Arturia reconoció la voz de su padre y de inmediato se apartó del rubio.

Por un lado venían subiendo las escaleras los reyes. Uther se apoyaba en Lugalbanda para no perder el equilibrio debido a su estado inconveniente. Y por el otro lado, las reinas habían salido a recibir a sus esposos sin esperar encontrarse a los jóvenes herederos compartiendo un momento, juntos.

La princesa de Britannia endureció su gesto, si bien había llegado a un acuerdo con su ahora prometido, el enojo hacia su madre y sobre todo, el que sentía hacia su padre no había disminuido ni un poco, ahora sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

-Príncipe Gilgamesh ¿aceptaría un duelo de espadas contra mí?- Preguntó mirando al hombre quien le sonrió.

-Será un placer su alteza, sólo pido que no se ponga a llorar cuando le gane- Dijo con aire burlón.

Y Arturia sonrió. –Lo mismo digo- Comentó y le pidió que la esperara mientras iba a cambiarse el vestido.  

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer esto y un poquito más para los que me escribieron algún comentario. Estoy feliz de cerrar esta historia :D


	4. Extra-cto I: Egoísmo

La estadía de la realeza de Babilonia en territorio británico se había extendido un poco más de lo planeado, situación que les permitió a los príncipes Gilgamesh y Arturia pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse mejor.

Ambos rubios salían a cabalgatas o se aventuraban en largas caminatas por las extensas praderas de Britannia. Gilgamesh parecía apreciar la tierra tan distinta de su país natal, le gustaba el basto bosque frío y recoger una que otra flor para sujetarla al suave y liso cabello de su prometida. Por otra parte, Arturia había querido honrar su acuerdo de matrimonio con el príncipe de Babilonia, razón por la cual, había decidido darle una oportunidad y se asombró al descubrir que el rubio no le parecía desagradable, era bastante inteligente para su edad y sostenía buena conversación. Le contaba sobre la cultura de Babilonia, relataba los poemas épicos de los dioses, la forma de cultivar el trigo para que fuese más nutritivo y los festejos que se acostumbraban, mientras, la princesa escuchaba todo con atención y cuidado, después de todo, esa tierra entre el desierto sería su hogar muy pronto.

Los príncipes también se volvieron compañeros de práctica para el combate, protagonizando feroces duelos de espadas; no había caballero, o aprendiz que quisiera perderse las emocionantes batallas que libraban los herederos, casi dejándose la vida en ello. La rubia le había ayudado a afinar su técnica y el joven de ojos rojos había prometido enseñarle arquería en cuanto fueran esposos; una promesa que emocionó a la chica y al darse cuenta se excusó consigo misma poniendo de pretexto su gusto por las armas. 

El tiempo siguió su curso transcurriendo muy rápido para la pareja de rubios. Los reyes de Babilonia debían volver a su reino junto con su heredero; la más ansiosa en regresar era Ninsun puesto que en tan sólo un mes se celebraría la gran boda de Gilgamesh y Arturia en el Palacio de la Corona de Uruk y ella quería encargarse personalmente de todos los preparativos. En contraste, el más ansioso por quedarse era el rubio heredero quien no quería separarse de su prometida pero no había otra opción, la separación temporal era inevitable.

—Entonces, se van —dijo Arturia como una afirmación a su prometido. Ambos rubios estaban a solas en uno de los salones de té del Castillo de Britannia.

—Así es, mi madre quiere empezar los preparativos para la boda lo antes posible —comentó el rubio sin separar los ojos de lo que internamente había empezado a considerar como suyo y de nadie más.

—Lo sé, ayer por la noche fue a mi habitación a tomarme medidas —dijo la chica y suspiró con humor haciendo reír al joven príncipe.

—Será lo último que tendrás que usar sin que tú lo elijas —prometió Gilgamesh y se acercó un poco más a ella. 

No obstante, lo que menos le preocupaba a la chica era la vestimenta que tendría que usar u otras trivialidades.

—Entonces, nos veremos hasta la siguiente luna —Había tristeza salpicando las palabras de la rubia y esto fue notado de inmediato por el joven.

—Por cierto Arturia, tengo que darte algo —anunció para distraerla de sus emociones menos felices.

El hombre tomó la mano izquierda de la princesa y deslizó un anillo de oro blanco en su anular pero girado, cuidando que no se viera la piedra. La chica de ojos verdes miró su mano con curiosidad mientras su prometido no la soltaba y vio al rubio sonreír anticipadamente.

—Cuando tuve que elegir la piedra para el anillo de mi futura esposa, primero pensé en un zafiro, porque la primera vez que te vi, ibas vestida de azul y ahora no puedo evitar asociar ese color a ti —comentó y la princesa quiso voltear su mano para ver la gema; sin embargo, el rubio no la dejó y continuó hablando. 

—Pero luego vi una hermosa esmeralda tan brillante como tus ojos —dijo mirándola fijamente, de repente su sonrisa desapareció y se puso más serio—. Sin embargo, soy un hombre egoísta —declaró y giró el anillo revelando la preciosa piedra.

Arturia la contempló, no era muy grande por lo que no se enredaría en su cabello, ni le arañaría el rostro, tenía un rico y precioso color rojo oscuro muy familiar.

—Es un rubí "sangre de pichón" —dijo Gilgamesh y la rubia alzó la mano para que el anillo quedara a un lado y a la altura de los ojos del príncipe.

—Es del color de tus ojos —comentó luego de compararlos y el hombre asintió.

—Para que pienses en mí cuando lo veas, lo cual espero sea muy seguido —confesó el príncipe y su prometida sonrió.

—Esto no es egoísta Gilgamesh —Arturia pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio para acercarlo más a ella. 

—¿No lo es? —preguntó el heredero y ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Esto es —dijo y se acercó a él para besarlo— innecesario.

La confianza que había germinado cuando aceptaron comprometerse, había crecido rápidamente, un montón de sentimientos brotaron entre ellos: admiración, empatía, compañerismo, unión, amor...

Los egoístas deseos de Gilgamesh de arruinar a la desafortunada mujer que resultara ser seleccionada como su prometida se habían esfumado en el carácter casi inquebrantable de Arturia, brindándole una perspectiva interesante sobre lo que significaba gobernar y para su sorpresa también había aprendido a atesorar algo más que armas, joyas y tesoros de oro.     

 

* * * * * * * *

 

—¿Avisaste a Gilgamesh que ya nos vamos? —preguntó Ninsun a su esposo quien venía supuestamente de ir a buscar a su hijo para emprender el viaje hacia Babilonia. 

—Dale unos quince minutos —dijo Lugalbanda tranquilo.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Está despidiéndose de Arturia —respondió el sonriente rey.  

Ninsun se sorprendió gratamente y sonrió complacida, al parecer su plan para doblegar a su hijo iba más que bien y ella había tenido que hacer prácticamente nada. Su futura nuera había resultado ser justamente lo que necesitaba.

—Bueno, estarán un mes sin verse, supongo que podemos esperar un poco más —dijo la mujer y volvió a tomar asiento para servirse una última taza de té—. Sólo están charlando ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente la rubia, provocando que Lugalbanda casi se atragantara con el té. 

 


	5. Extra-cto II: El año en que Britannia y Babilonia unieron lazos

Casi un mes después, luego de la partida de los reyes y el príncipe de Babilonia de tierra británica, esta vez era la realeza de Britannia la que se trasladaba hacia el reino ubicado entre el Éufrates y el Tigris. El viaje fue largo y caluroso, pero al fin habían llegado siendo bien recibidos por Ninsun, Lugalbanda y Gilgamesh; hubo un banquete especial para celebrar la llegada de la prometida del príncipe, habría un día de descanso y luego finalmente se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia nupcial. 

El día de la boda, todo el palacio de Uruk era un caos, había sirvientes corriendo de un lado al otro, los cocineros y sus ayudantes no podían descansar ni un sólo momento, los encargados de decorar con flores chocaban con los chicos encargados de rellenar las lámparas de aceite perfumado. 

Pero al margen de ese caos, en la habitación del príncipe Gilgamesh reinaba la calma, se había vestido con una túnica semiabierta de color blanco y se había arropado con dos mantos, uno rojo y uno morado, ambos con cenefas doradas. El joven novio estaba terminando de adornarse con joyas cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y él concedió el acceso, sorprendiéndose por la identidad de la persona recién llegada.

—¿Vienes a pedirme que cuide bien de Arturia, Uther? —preguntó al hombre mayor quien había ingresado a los aposentos del rubio sin alejarse mucho de la puerta.

—Por supuesto, estoy dejando en tus manos a mi única hija —contestó el Rey de Britannia teniendo un poco de orgullo. Gilgamesh se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse al hombre.

—Como su esposo, claro está que voy a protegerla, le guste o no a esa obstinada —dijo con sinceridad reflejando su gusto por la peculiar personalidad de su prometida y Uther sonrió por un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

—En realidad, vine a pedirte un favor como tu suegro —dijo con el tono que usaba para hacer acuerdos internacionales y el rubio alzó una ceja intrigado.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

A la novia le habían asignado una habitación temporal para dormir y para prepararse, eran unos aposentos preciosos, adornados con bajorrelieve en las paredes, representando escenas de animales y de cosechas. La rubia apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, se había lavado y ataviado con en vestido que le había dado Ninsun la noche anterior, era una pieza sencilla de suave tela blanca de manga corta y falda larga sin vuelo, sobre esa prenda llevaba varias capas de seda colocadas con cuidado con ayuda de varias sirvientas, de alguna forma, habían hecho nudos y habían trenzado la seda dando un acabado que se amoldaba a su figura sin parecer un regalo envuelto. La mujer se miró al espejo preguntándose como haría para desvestirse esa noche y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al darse cuenta de que en efecto tendría ayuda.      

La chica pensó en las manos de Gilgamesh y luego sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente. Regresó a sentarse para ponerse los brazaletes de oro con turquesas que Ninsun le había dado como regalo de boda cuando llamaron a la puerta y un segundo después, su prometido entró a la habitación.

La chica vio a su pareja ya vestido y listo para la ceremonia «A él, sí que no le va a costar trabajo desvestirse», pensó antes de ponerse de pie.

Gilgamesh la contempló y sonrió complacido, Arturia parecía una diosa lista para recibir veneración, el hombre sintió verdaderas ansias de celebrar la ceremonia y pasar el resto de su vida en sus brazos, pero antes, tenía un asunto que tratar con ella.

—Arturia ¿por qué no le hablas al Rey de Britannia? —preguntó yendo directo al punto.

La rubia se quedó en silencio y frunció el ceño, de todas las cosas que podía haber esperado que su prometido quisiera hablar, su relación con su padre no era lo que ella hubiese imaginado en lo absoluto.

—¿No me vas a contestar? —preguntó el rubio de manera seria, parándose justo frente a ella. La mujer le dedicó una mirada fría pero él no se inmutó así que Arturia decidió sincerarse con quien en unas pocas horas sería su marido.

—Por como planeó todo el asunto del compromiso —dijo mirándolo a los ojos— en realidad el trono de Britannia nunca estuvo entre mis posibilidades, mi padre sólo dejó que me ilusionara —Su tono de voz reveló la decepción y la frustración que sentía hacia Uther desde que se había enterado de su proceder para comprometerla con el heredero de Babilonia.

El joven novio de ojos de rubí asintió, él sabía que su prometida no estaba feliz con las acciones de su padre, de hecho estaba herida y él lo comprendía, pero el Rey de Britannia había acudido a él para solicitar su ayuda y justo hoy, cuando se sentía tan emocionado, feliz y dichoso, no había sido capaz de negarse a la petición de su casi suegro. 

—Él quiso lo mejor para ti —dijo el rubio en tono calmado tratando de no ser invasivo.

—¿Por qué estás de su lado? —preguntó la princesa de Britannia alzando una ceja, a lo que el rubio sonrió.

—En unas horas será mi suegro —contestó como excusa lógica. 

—Pero yo tu esposa —replicó ella y la emoción del rubio incrementó aunque prefirió disimular su alegría por las palabras de su prometida manteniéndose serio y acariciándole una mejilla, a lo que la chica suspiró agradada por el sutil contacto—. Pudo haber sido sincero conmigo, siempre pensé que había confianza entre nosotros, de mi madre pude haberme esperado cualquier cosa, pero de él no —La rubia desahogó toda su pena frente a Gilgamesh quien asintió dejándole saber que la entendía y luego se inclinó un poco para acercarse a su rostro.

—Arturia, desde hoy Babilonia será tu hogar principal, Britannia seguirá siendo administrada por Uther hasta que ocurra la sucesión y aunque tú serás quien tome todas las decisiones, no podrás ir tan seguido ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó con voz suave, a lo que la mujer asintió y el rubio continuó— Yo me aleje de mi padre por muchos años, incluso compartiendo el mismo techo y la misma mesa —relató, era la primera y seguramente la única vez que el príncipe hablaría de este tema, así que Arturia puso especial atención aunque no se resistió y desvió la mirada a un lado, causando que su prometido suspirara.

—Tengo que admitir que ese orgullo que tienes puede llegar a ser fascinante —dijo— pero, no cometas mi error —le susurró al oído y ella dejo su obstinación a un lado para buscar sus labios; sin embargo, él la detuvo con un dedo.

La rubia se sorprendió al no entender porque la rechazaba, en los dos días que llevaba en Babilonia, luego de no verse por todo un mes, ella había esperado que su prometido compartiera sus mismas ansias, pero al parecer no era así y eso la confundió. Gilgamesh entendió lo que la princesa estaba pensando y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—El primer beso en los labios que te de hoy será como tu esposo —Le dijo y entonces hizo a un lado el fleco de la rubia para depositar un casto beso en su frente. Arturia se relajó y entonces tomó una decisión.

—¿Puedes decirle a mi padre que venga a verme? —Le pidió al príncipe y éste asintió.

 

* * * * * * * * 

 

Uther entró a la habitación de su hija y por un momento su respiración se detuvo al verla ataviada de su traje de novia, para nada era parecido a la tradición británica, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de la chica, se veía preciosa, ya no era una niña, hoy se la entregaría al príncipe heredero de la floreciente y rica Babilonia; ella se quedaría en esa tierra de sol ardiente y arena, ya no la vería por un tiempo y a causa de estos pensamientos, el hombre sintió formarse un nudo en su garganta. 

—Me engañaste —dijo de pronto la chica sacando de su trance al recién llegado quien se tomó un segundo para respirar hondamente. Era difícil escuchar esas palabras de su hija, en especial porque era lo primero que la rubia le decía desde que había aceptado comprometerla con Gilgamesh.

—Sólo quería protegerte —respondió el hombre tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. 

Para Uther, en verdad había sido una gran sorpresa cuando los reyes de Babilonia lo habían invitado al Palacio de Uruk para tratar de un tema importante, al principio, Pendragon había pensado que querrían establecer algún acuerdo comercial y acudió gustoso puesto que si lograba concretar esa alianza, el pueblo británico sería altamente beneficiado. Pero, cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando le fue pedida la mano de su hija, la princesa Arturia de Britannia en matrimonio con Gilgamesh, el joven heredero famoso por sus cualidades... entre otros aspectos, el mejor partido entre los príncipes solteros, la carta más deseada sobre la mesa de reinos.

Uther se sintió realmente impresionado; cuando su hija regresó del Baile en honor del cumpleaños del príncipe, de repente le había dado por esforzarse más en todas sus obligaciones y él pensó que probablemente se estaba comportando así por haber fracasado en el baile, pero el hecho de que Gilgamesh la pretendiera como su esposa, era la prueba del éxito de la princesa y con ello Uther se alegró, puesto que su hija tendría un futuro más sólido y certero siendo reina de Babilonia que gobernando Britannia donde todo era más rígido y conservador.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, estoy perfectamente bien entrenada, ni siquiera Gilgamesh puede igualar mi habilidad con la espada, aun así, me traicionaste —La voz mordaz de Arturia se dejó escuchar sacando a Uther de sus pensamientos. Los ojos de su hija ardían de enfado y el rey sintió el nudo en su garganta endurecerse; carraspeó un poco para aclararse la voz y soltó un suspiro nervioso.  

—Bien, actué mal al no decirte nada, lo reconozco, debí pedir tu opinión con respecto a este compromiso —dijo y un segundo después mostró su determinación— ¡Cancelemos todo esto! —exclamó como si nada— Volvamos a Britannia y te dejaré el trono —dijo ya sin soportar la culpa que le causaba el saber que su hija se sentía traicionada por él.

Los ojos de Arturia se dilataron por la sorpresa y la confusión latente que iba reemplazando los pensamientos coherentes de su cabeza, vio los ojos de padre y supo que él estaba hablando en serio, pero ella no pudo ofrecerle ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No es lo que quieres? —preguntó el rey confuso, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y la rubia se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó en voz baja— ¡Faltan apenas unas horas para la ceremonia nupcial! —exclamó la joven, a lo que Uther se acercó a ella, se arrodilló y la tomó de los hombros para calmarla.

—No importa el momento, aún estamos a tiempo de parar la boda, hablaré con Lugalbanda, él y Ninsun son muy razonables, les ofreceré una gran compensación en oro y...

—No —La chica cortó el plan de su padre quien no podía creer que ella estuviese rechazando lo que había anhelado por años "¿Acaso estaba tan enojada con él? ¿Rechazaría cualquier ofrecimiento que viniera de él?", se preguntó internamente.

—Ya no sé qué es lo que quieres Arturia —confesó el hombre apesadumbrado.

—¿Por qué tuviste que esperar tanto para decirme todo eso? —preguntó levantando el rostro para mirar a su padre— ¿Por qué ahora, por qué cuando estoy irremediablemente enamorada de Gilgamesh? —cuestionó a la nada causando sincera sorpresa en el Rey de Britannia.

—¿En verdad lo quieres? —El hombre no pudo evitar preguntar y recordó la escena que él había pensado que había sido producto de una borrachera: el beso de su hija con el príncipe de Babilonia.

El rey vio a la rubia asentir y sonrojarse; este era un hecho sin precedentes, jamás se hubiese imaginado ver a su hija prendada de un hombre, Gilgamesh era lo que se consideraba muy apuesto, pero sabía de sobra que Arturia era inmune a esas cosas y en el pasado gracias a todo lo que se rumoreaba, ella había catalogado al heredero de Babilonia como un necio arrogante adornado con oro desde el vientre "¿Qué había cambiado?", se preguntó. 

—A pesar de creerse insuperable, él me ve como su igual y aunque es muy arrogante, engreído, impulsivo y explosivo, también puede ser amable, en verdad es muy gentil y por eso es digno de mi confianza —explicó la chica y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que su padre jamás había visto en ella, seguidamente el hombre sonrió, se levantó y ayudó a su hija a ponerse de pie.

—Que rápido pasa el tiempo, me parece que ha pasado tan poco desde los días en que te pegabas a mí en cada cacería o expedición, escapándote de las lecciones de modales de tu madre —dijo Uther de buen humor volviendo a contemplar a la chica, esta vez con nostalgia y la princesa le sonrió.

—No tengo ninguna cualidad para ser reina —confesó lo que todos sabían— ¿Crees que lo lograré? —Le preguntó al cómplice de todas sus travesuras y aventuras de niña. 

—Siempre me has sorprendido en cuanto a lo que eres capaz, serás la reina de Babilonia en la luz y el rey de Britannia en las sombras —dijo el rey—. Pase lo que pase siempre nos tendrás a mí y a tu madre —ofreció sincero y la chica sonrió desviando la vista— bueno, quizá un poco más a mí —corrigió el hombre a sabiendas de lo difícil que era que Igraine se pusiera del lado de Arturia.

—Gracias papá —dijo la chica y se abrazó a él aprovechando el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de que ella tuviese que quedarse en el país de su futuro esposo.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Lugalbanda iba caminando por un pasillo escondiéndose de Ninsun, pues la diosa estaba muy acelerada tratando de terminar todos los preparativos de la ceremonia que tendría lugar en tan sólo una horas; de repente vio a su hijo recargado en una puerta y se dio cuenta de que era la habitación de Arturia. 

—Gil ¿estás espiando a la novia? —preguntó en un susurro cuando estuvo muy cerca de él— Que maleducado, diría tu madre —Lo regaño y el rubio le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—Cuida tus palabras Lugalbanda —dijo y luego suspiró— ven, vayamos a tomar una copa de vino en mis aposentos, quiero oír lo que tengas que decirme como padre del novio —indicó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Lugalbanda se sintió sorprendido, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía decirle a su hijo más que se comportara adecuadamente con Arturia, pero cuando sintió el aura de su esposa acercándose, decidió que podría alargar un poco esa conversación.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA...                 ¿Un extra en el extra? En serio tengo que aprender a detenerme :/ 

 

Igraine había ido a los aposentos asignados a su hija, le había costado mucho trabajo abandonar su orgullo para ingresar a esa habitación: el territorio de Arturia en el que ella no había sido solicitada.

—Escuché que mandaste a llamar a tu padre hace un rato —dijo la mujer disimulando su enfado y manteniendo la compostura.

—Teníamos un asunto pendiente y como no vamos a vernos en un tiempo —explicó la chica, a lo que Igraine no pudo resistirse más.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No vas a despedirte de tu madre? —preguntó casi ofendida y la rubia entendió el comportamiento de la mujer, así que se acercó a ella, le tomó una mano, besó su dorso y le reverenció en señal de respeto.

—Espero que estés orgullosa de mí, madre, voy a ser una reina tal como querías —dijo la chica y sonrió esperando contentar a la mujer, pero ésta mostró un semblante preocupado.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica— ¿Serás feliz aquí? Nunca imaginé que Babilonia fuera un país tan distinto, el calor es sofocante y la gente va muy ligera de ropa —dijo en un tono reprobador.  

—Me acostumbraré —contestó Arturia aguantándose la risa y la mujer mayor puso un semblante afligido que preocupó un poco a su hija.

—Arturia, sé que no puedo darte consejos sobre armas, geografía o filosofía, pero he sido reina de Britannia por muchos años y he tenido un buen matrimonio, aunque parece fácil, no lo es, si algún día necesitas alguna guía ¿me escribirás? —preguntó angustiosamente tomando a su hija de las manos.

La chica se sorprendió, no esperaba que su madre se presentara ante ella para ofrecerle su ayuda, nunca habían sido precisamente cercanas, no compartían gustos ni objetivos, les costaba permanecer en la presencia de la otra sin comenzar a pelear, pero eran madre e hija y se querían; Arturia entendió que su madre siempre la había amado de la forma en que Igraine pensaba era adecuada.

—Claro —contestó la rubia y abrazó con afecto a la mujer que la había criado.

Cuando se separaron, Igraine tenía agobiantes ganas de llorar, lo cual no era correcto, así que para distraerse, dio un par de pasos atrás y miró con atención el atuendo de novia de la rubia.   

—Siempre imaginé que usarías un vestido con muchas capas de tul, una larga cola y que sería de la tela más fina y brillante que hubiera en Britannia —dijo con melancolía— pero tengo que admitir que este estilo te va bien, serás una reina preciosa —comentó sonriendo.

—Madre —La rubia la llamó de pronto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la mujer quien había pensado en retirarse.

—Sobre la noche de bodas, sé todo en teoría, pero... —Arturia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada con pena, a lo que Igraine sonrió al entender el tema del que quería hablar.

—Ven, sentémonos, aún nos queda algo de tiempo.

 


End file.
